Le secret des Petrova
by Amandine6938
Summary: Après une année intense en émotion pour Elena, tout semble de nouveau se stabiliser dans sa vie. Seulement un secret de famille va venir de nouveau tout chambouler.
1. Prologue

_**Le Secret des Petrova**_

_Disclamer__: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. _

_ L'histoire se déroule trois mois après un combat contre Klaus. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre à Mystic Fall, Elena est de nouveau avec Stefan et nie s'être rapprochée de Damon ainsi que les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour lui et tous deux s'évitent de plus en plus. Caroline et Tyler filent enfin le parfait amour et s'installent ensemble tandis que tout est tranquille pour Bonnie et Jeremy. Tout semble aller pour le mieux seulement Elena ne cesse de faire d'étranges rêves à propos de Damon et elle. Pourquoi? Et que signifient t'ils? Et à quel jeu joue Katherine? _

_Bonne lecture._

_Amandine3869._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Assisse dans sa chambre, Elena Gilbert écrivait tranquillement son journal lorsque Damon Salvatore y fit irruption.

"Il faut qu'on parle, Elena! Cette situation ne peut plus durer!"

La jeune femme savait pertinemment de quoi le beau vampire voulait parler, mais elle n'avait ni l'envie et ni l'énergie de revenir sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le sacrifice. Elle savait que Damon était là juste pour l'entendre dire qu'elle tenait à lui plus qu'à un ami, mais elle était avec Stefan, et elle était bien décidée à rester avec lui et à ne pas lui parler de son "flirt" avec Damon.

"Damon, arrête ton cirque! s'exclama-t-elle. On n'a pas besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit! Il n'y a aucune situation particulière qui suscite une discussion entre nous deux. Je suis avec Stefan et ça ne changera pas!

- Saint Stefan, encore et toujours lui! S'il n'y a rien entre nous, pourquoi ne parles tu donc pas de tous ces baisers torrides que l'on a échangé à l'ami des animaux? Tu nies le1s faits parce que tu as peur, peur de notre relation, peur de tes sentiments, peur de ne plus rien contrôler! Mais toi et moi on sait très bien que tu m'aimes, et malheureusement pour toi Elena, tu n'es pas un vampire, tu ne peux donc pas faire comme si de rien était. Tôt ou tard tu devras assumer tes sentiments pour moi, dit-t-il en abordant un de ses sourire damonesque.

- Damon, je n'ai absolument rien à assumer et laisse Stefan en dehors de cette histoire! S'écria-t-elle furieuse.

- Tu as raison, Elena. (Il venait de se rapprocher d'elle et se tenait maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage et les battements de cœur de la jeune femme s'accélèrent dangereusement ce qui fit sourire le vampire). Mon cher petit frère n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Il s'agit juste de toi et de moi, ma princesse, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser."

Elena songea durant une toute petite seconde à le repousser, mais très vite le désir la consuma toute entière et elle perdit tout contrôle sur sa volonté, seul comptait ce baiser avec Damon. C'était comme si le monde n'existait plus, comme s'il ne restait qu'eux deux. Alors n'écoutant que son désir et oubliant toutes conséquences, Elena se donna toute entière au vampire. Puis au moment où la jeune femme s'apprêtait à sombrer dans l'extase la plus totale, elle se réveilla.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_ Et un de plus!_ Songea Elena. Un rêve de plus dans lequel elle se retrouve au lit avec Damon. La jeune femme se demandait bien pourquoi elle ne cessait de faire ce genre de rêve à propos de l'ainé des Salvatore. Ça n'avait aucun sens étant donné qu'elle aimait Stefan. Certes Damon et elle avait partagé plus que de l'amitié, mais à l'époque la situation était différente. Damon avait failli mourir dans ses bras, Stefan, lui, était dans une phase "accro au sang humain" et il se baladait en compagnie de l'ignoble Klaus tuant quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin. A cette époque, chaque jour pouvait être le dernier pour Elena et ses amis. Alors elle s'était raccrochée à la personne qui tenait le plus à elle, celle qui était le plus en mesure de la protéger: Damon. Oui Elena le reconnait, elle tient beaucoup à Damon mais celui qu'elle aime c'est Stefan. Pourtant, et même en s'étant éloigné de lui, Elena continue d'être hantée par Damon.

A la pension des Salvatore, Katherine se tenait allongée sur le lit de Damon qui l'ignorait royalement. Depuis le retour de Stefan, et surtout depuis qu'Elena lui avait de nouveau fait comprendre que c'était son frère qu'elle aimait et que ce serait toujours ainsi, l'ainé des Salvatore broyait du noir, et Katherine avait décidé de s'en amuser. Elle venait tous les soir s'exhiber en tenue légère devant le vampire en essayant par tous les moyens de retrouver leur étrange et perverse relation de je te hais pour l'éternité; mais rien n'y fait. Damon restait là vidant des bouteilles et des bouteilles de Whisky et ramenait chaque soir des filles de passage dans le coin avant de les jetés au levé du soleil. Si cette manière d'agir avec les humains était du Damon Salvatore tout craché, son comportement envers Katherine était vraiment anormal. Aucune pique, aucune provocation, aucun sarcasme à son encontre depuis trois mois. Trois mois que le beau brun ne parlait à personne. La seule avec qui il avait tenté de communiquer c'était Elena, mais celle ci l'avait repoussé violemment. Si au début toute cette petite histoire avait bien amusé Katherine Pierce, aujourd'hui tout cela l'inquiétait. Damon qui ne prononçait aucun mot depuis des mois, même pas pour se moquer de son frère ou de ses amis. Et puis ... il y avait le comportement d'Elena. Katherine l'avait remarqué lors de son dernier passage à la pension. Damon et elle s'étaient croisés dans le hall d'entrée sans se dire un mot, se regardant juste brièvement, mais la jeune humaine n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir lors de leur échange de regards. Si cela avait échappé aux deux frères, Katherine, elle, avait remarqué que le comportement de sa descendante envers l'ainé des Salvatore, était étrange, comme si quelque chose clochait entre eux. Mais elle n'arrivait malheureusement pas à mettre la main dessus, et tout cela commençait à l'énerver et à vraiment l'inquiéter. Et pourtant Katherine Pierce n'avait jamais été du genre à s'inquiéter pour les autres.

"Ça n'a vraiment aucun sens Damon! Cria-t-elle. Elle est avec Stefan! Elle t'a dit que c'est lui qu'elle aimait! Tu devrais passer à autre chose! T'amuser avec les petites humaines que tu ramènes chaque soir, mais au lieu de ça, tu te nourris et tu les laisses dormir un peu, puis tu les vires dés les premiers rayons de soleil! En plus, tu me calcules même pas! Je suis quasi-nue, sur ton lit, prête à faire les pires folies, et toi, la seule chose que tu fais, c'est vider ce foutu whisky! Si tu peux pas l'avoir elle, contente toi de moi. Je suis son sosie!"

Une lueur de rage traversa le visage de Damon, mais très vite elle laissa de nouveau place à ce masque de froideur qui l'habitait ces derniers temps. Katherine, en colère, quitta la chambre de Damon et se dirigea vers celle de Stefan. Celui-ci était assit près de la fenêtre et lisait un livre de Shakespeare ce qui rappela des souvenirs à son ancienne maîtresse qui sourit.

"Alors comme ça Stefan Salvatore est nostalgique du temps où il était humain? Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je t'aurais rappelé de bons souvenirs! Minauda-t-elle.

- Katherine, dégage!

- Oh, si ton père était encore là il t'aurait réprimandé d'avoir parler de cette manière à une charmante jeune femme, Stefan! Mais bon, passons. As-tu eus une conversation avec ton frère ces derniers temps?

- Question rhétorique. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne parle plus à personne.

- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi? Est-il possible que Katherine Pierce s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne? Damon est en colère à cause du pacte que j'ai fait avec Klaus afin de le sauver. Il gère les choses à la Damon; filles et beuverie toute la nuit.

- Et sans sarcasme? Damon sans sarcasme c'est comme Mystic Falls sans vampire! Tout bonnement impossible!

- Et pourtant Damon n'en fait plus! Aller dégage maintenant! s'exclama le plus jeune des Salvatore.

- D'accord, mais juste une dernière question. Pourquoi ton frère ne parle plus à Elena? C'est vrai, elle à toujours été celle avec qui il avait le plus de facilité à communiquer, et là, plus rien! Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre? Moi je dis ça, je dis rien.

- Ouais, et bien dis rien, la congédia Stefan."

N'arrivant pas à retrouver le sommeil, Elena s'était installée sous le perron de sa maison pour écrire son journal. Durant l'année passée à rechercher Stefan, elle avait peu écrit, faute de temps; mais depuis quelques mois, depuis le retour de Stefan, elle écrivait constamment. La première chose qu'elle avait racontée à son meilleur ami, avait été son année passée à voyager à travers le monde en compagnie de Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric, Caroline et Tyler pour retrouver son petit ami. La bande s'était d'abord rendu en Californie, d'où Stefan et Klaus étaient déjà repartis, puis ils étaient partis en Europe. Ils avaient commencé par Paris où Damon avait décidé de jouer au touriste, entrainant Elena avec lui. Si l'idée de s'amuser n'avait pas plu à la jeune femme, elle devait bien admettre aujourd'hui que ce dernier avait eu raison. Elle s'était amusée et détendue, et à cette époque, s'était ce qui lui fallait. Bref, après deux mois passés en France, Bonnie retrouva la trace de Stefan et Klaus en Bulgarie où ceux-ci - qui avaient trouvé Katerina - la torturaient. Elena, qui avait surprit une discussion entre Bonnie, Damon et Caroline, savait que Stefan se trouvait dans le manoir des Petrova. A l'aide du livre sur ses ancêtres maternelle, elle avait trouvé où la demeure se trouvait, et contre toute raison, elle avait décidé d'y aller seule. Mauvaise idée! Stefan et Klaus l'auraient tué sans l'intervention de Damon. Ce dernier avait comprit qu'Elena était partie, et Bonnie l'avait tout de suite localisée au manoir des Petrova où Damon s'était de suite rendu à vitesse vampirique. A peine arrivée, son petit frère se jeta sur lui, déclenchant une bagarre. En voyant cela, Klaus décida que Stefan devait gérer seul la situation, et il était parti en disant à son compagnon de le rejoindre après: _"__où il savait"_. Suite au départ de l'originel et pendant la bagarre entre les deux frères, Elena avait eu une réaction que personne n'avait comprise, qu'elle même ne s'expliquait pas vraiment; surement avait elle voulut se venger de Klaus pour la mort de Jenna en libérant Katherine. Cet acte rendit le cadet des Salvatore dingue. Stefan, fou de rage avait faillit la tuer, et, Damon avait du lui planter un pieu très près du cœur, avant de fuir l'ancienne demeure de Katherine avec Elena. Ils s'étaient rendus Italie, à Florence précisément, dans une maison que possède Damon de crainte que Klaus décide de poursuivre aussi Elena. Là-bas, ils étaient restés trois mois pendant que les autres continuaient la traque. Damon lui avait fait visiter les plus beaux endroits, et à plusieurs reprises Elena et lui avaient échangé des baisers d'une passion qu'Elena n'avait jamais connue. Non, Elena n'avait pas considéré Damon comme son petit ami, elle ne savait pas trop comment qualifier sa relation avec le beau vampire à cette époque, mais lorsque que Caroline lui avait posé la question en Espagne, elle avait répondu que Damon était _son ami_.

Le premier séjour en Espagne avait été court. Elena et Damon avait rejoint le reste de la bande lorsque Bonnie - inquiète à cause d'un message des ex-petites amies fantômes de Jeremy - avait exigé auprès du vampire que sa meilleure amie revienne près d'elle. Trois jours après l'arrivée d'Elena et de Damon, la sorcière avait localisé le duo dévastateur au Portugal. Après un mois et demi là bas, et une déclaration d'amour de la part de Damon (qui n'eut aucune réponse de la part d'Elena mais qui - elle devait bien l'avouer - l'avait troublée), la bande s'envola pour Londres, où Stefan et Klaus s'étaient pris pour des Jack l'éventreur. En parallèle, Bonnie et Damon venaient de trouver un moyen de tuer Klaus. En effet, il leur fallut trouver un pieu _- le seul -_ consacré avec le sang de la première Petrova; et une fois ce pieu en leur possession - Matt, resté à Mystic Falls, l'avait trouver avec l'aide du Liz Forbes, la sheriff de la ville et mère de Caroline et celle de Carol Lockwood, la maire de la ville et mère de Tyler, toutes deux membres du Conseil des Fondateurs - Stefan et Klaus étaient de retour en Espagne où l'affrontement final eu lieu.

Après la bataille, tout le monde rentra à Mystic Falls et Damon enferma de nouveau son frère dans la cave de la pension pour le sevrer du sang humain. Durant tout ce temps, Elena restait chez les Salvatore pour être près de Stefan, et elle avait dit à Damon que quoiqu'il se soit passé entre eux durant cette année, ce n'était rien et qu'elle aimait toujours Stefan. Après les paroles de la jeune femme, Damon s'éloigna petit à petit d'elle, et lorsque Stefan fut de nouveau lui même - trois semaines plus tard - son ainé ne parlait plus à personne. Durant ses trois semaines, deux autres événements se produisirent: Elena eut son premier rêve à propos de Damon et elle, et Katherine réapparût la semaine suivante. Chaque jour depuis son retour, Elena racontait ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Au début elle parlait peu de ses rêves sur Damon, trop préoccupée par la "guérison" de Stefan, mais plus elle rêvait de Damon, plus les rêves devenaient intenses, et plus elle éprouvait du désir pour l'ainé des Salvatore. Ce matin-là, alors que la nuit laissait place au crépuscule, Elena raconta son dernier rêve à son confident.

Samedi 4 Août 2012, au crépuscule

Cher Journal,

J'ai encore rêvé de Damon. Cette fois nous étions dans ma chambre. Il venait me voir pour discuter. Discuter de tout ce que je t'ai déjà raconté, de notre voyage si je puis dire, de notre relation qui s'y était développée. Je ne voulais pas en parler; je ne veux pas en parler. Jamais! Lui et moi c'est impossible! Sauf dans mes rêves. Damon et moi nous nous disputions, lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser comme lui seul sait le faire. Evidemment comme d'habitude tout a dérapé entre nous, et la suite est facilement devinable. Ces rêves vont me rendre dingue! D'ailleurs pourquoi je rêve constamment de Damon? Peut-être me sens-je coupable vis-à-vis de lui? Coupable de lui avoir brisé le cœur en choisissant Stefan. Coupable de m'être éloignée de lui. Pourtant, cher journal, tu sais très bien que je n'avais pas le choix. Il ne faut pas que Stefan sache pour Damon et moi. Cela lui briserai le cœur. En attendant, cette situation avec Damon, ce silence et cette distance, brise le mien. J'ai besoin de Damon! C'est une évidence! Mais je ne peux pas être près de lui. Lui et moi, pour des raisons différentes on s'est éloignés. Et c'est plus raisonnable! Pourtant quand je rêve de lui, je ne suis pas raisonnable, et, quand je pense à lui, je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable. Mais Damon est Damon. Comment pourrais-je avoir un avenir à peu près normal avec quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif que lui. De toute façon je n'ai pas à penser à ça, je suis avec Stefan. J'aime Stefan. Stefan est parfait. Je dois arrêter de penser à Damon. Pourtant je n'y arrive pas. Je crois que je tiens plus à lui que je ne l'avoue. Mais lui et moi, comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est Impossible! Et puis, j'aime Stefan! Tout ce cirque avec Damon doit s'arrêter. Je dois arrêter de penser à Damon! Arrêter de rêver de Damon! Arrêter de te parler de Damon! Oublier Damon! Et oublier l'année qui s'est écoulée! Et le meilleur moyen que je connaisse pour oublier, c'est de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. Donc dès demain il faut que je me trouve un centre d'intérêt, n'importe lequel, du moment que j'oublie Damon! Mais pourrais-je y arriver?

Elena.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

En arrivant au Mystic Grill, Elena était fatiguée, mais elle avait promis à Bonnie et Caroline de passer la journée avec elles, et comme elle avait annulé leur dernière journée entre filles, elle devait faire un effort et prendre sur elle. En entrant dans le bar, elle remarqua deux choses: la première, Damon se trouvait au bar (et elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler se sentant tout le temps mal à l'aise à cause de tout les rêves indécents qu'elle faisait concernant le beau vampire). La seconde chose qu'elle remarqua, était que Caroline semblait excitée comme un puce, donc ingérable. _Super, vraiment super!_ Songea Elena.

En voyant rentré son amie, Caroline Forbes hurla de joie en courant en sa direction, ce qui gêna Elena qui espérait- en vain, car il s'agissait d'un vampire - que Damon ne la remarque pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un face à face avec lui en ce moment, mais à la plus grande surprise d'Elena, il jeta un simple regard en sa direction et sortit du Grill.

"Devine? Devine? Tyler et moi on emménage ensemble! s'exclama la vampire blonde. On vient de trouver un petit appartement sympa en attendant que la maison soit construite!

- Félicitation Caroline! C'est bien je suis contente pour vous! dit-t-elle sincèrement. Attends une seconde! Vous faîtes construire une maison? Celle des Lockwood n'est pas assez grande?

- Le problème c'est Carol, expliqua Caroline. Elle a dit à Tyler qu'elle refusait qu'un vampire vivent chez elle, alors il lui a demandé les parts et les parcelles de terrains qui lui revenaient et il a décidé de louer un loft le temps de faire construire une maison sur un de ses terrains. Ce n'est pas génial?

- Tyler s'est embrouillé avec sa mère et toi tu es contente? S'interloqua Elena.

- Non, bien sûr que non, je parlais de l'emménagement, Elena, tu me suis, ou quoi? Sérieusement, c'est super! Je sais déjà comment je veux décorer l'appartement, s'enflamma la jeune femme. Alors il me faudra...

- Et elle va être comme ça toute la journée, murmura Bonnie. Bon on y va?"

Puis les trois amies quittèrent le Mystic Grill, direction Richmond.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Elena était épuisée. Elle avait beau adoré Caroline de tout son cœur, cette dernière n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de parler de toute la journée. Elle avait tout bonnement été épuisante, et Elena était bien contente de rentrer chez elle. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil sans rêver de Damon. Seulement voilà, sa nuit de sommeil devait attendre car Katherine se tenait assisse sur son lit.

" Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, Katherine? Maugréa-t-elle.

- Je suis venue te rendre une visite amicale, rien de plus, répondit son sosie.

- Et depuis quand est-on amie? dit Elena méfiante.

- C'est seulement une expression! Passons. Je sais ce qui ne va pas Elena! Il m'a fallu un certain temps, mais j'ai enfin compris! Triompha Katherine. Cette histoire remonte, et lorsque je suis devenue vampire j'ai pensé que tout cela était de la pure connerie, mais là je constate que je me suis trompée.

- Mais de quoi est-ce-que tu parles? Tu es consciente que tes paroles n'ont aucun sens là! T'as dû penser que tu t'amuserais bien en venant me déblatérer un tas de conneries incompréhensibles à onze heures du soir! C'était très drôle Katherine, maintenant tu peux partir, je suis fatiguée de te voir.

- Mais mes paroles ont du sens, seulement tu le comprendras plus tard! S'esclaffa la vampire. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu risques de faire beaucoup de dégâts, mais bon tu n'y seras pour rien, tu es une Petrova! Et, selon l'histoire que ma mère me racontait, peu de Petrova ont échappé à cette prophétie. Seulement j'avoue que toi ma petite Elena tu fais fort, vraiment très fort! Bravo d'avance! Damon Salvatore! Vraiment jamais j'aurais pensé cela possible! Bonne nuit Elena."

Puis Katherine quitta la maison des Gilbert laissant Elena seule face à toutes ces énigmes.

Elena essaya tant bien que mal de dormir, mais les paroles de Katherine résonnèrent tel des échos dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que tout ce charabia pouvait bien signifier? Si, évidemment, il signifiait quelque chose! Allez savoir avec Katherine! Elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était rien, juste son sosie qui jouait une nouvelle fois avec elle, Elena ne parvenait pas à dormir. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle devait comprendre. C'est ainsi qu'à une heure du matin, elle prit la direction de la pension des Salvatore.

Damon Salvatore était seul chez lui. Son petit frère était parti chasser les pauvres petites bêtes dans la forêt, et Katherine - qui semblait avoir emménagée ici - était partie au plus grand plaisir du vampire. Cette sale petite garce commençait à l'emmerder sérieusement. Il regrettait que lui et Stefan se soit bagarré en Bulgarie laissant Elena libérer Katerina. Seulement son imbécile de frère était redevenu "cinglé Stefan" et il voulait tuer Elena, alors Damon avait du protéger la jeune femme de celui qui était, qui est, et qui sera toujours celui qu'elle aime. _Ç__a, elle te l'a bien fait comprendre_, songea-t-il. Le vampire avait l'impression de devenir dingue. Toutes ses journées se résumaient à la même chose: oublier Elena et le mal qu'elle lui a fait. Bien sûr, il savait que cela n'était pas volontaire de la part de la jeune femme, elle n'était pas Katherine, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir de la situation. Evidemment il avait la possibilité de refouler ses sentiments puisqu'il est un vampire, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien ressentir lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Elena. C'était plus fort que lui. Alors qu'il était entrain de se verser un énième verre de Whisky, il entendit quelqu'un à la porte de la pension.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

En arrivant chez les frères Salvatore, Elena hésita. Et si Damon était la? Sera-t-elle capable d'agir normalement face à celui qui hantait ses nuits? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignet de la porte d'entré de la pension, une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Elena: et si Katherine avait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'elle était au courant pour les rêves sur Damon? Paniquée, Elena allait faire demi-tour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur... _- justement -_ Damon. Celui-ci se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, silencieux et immobile, le visage ne trahissant aucune émotion. Il semblait à la fois mystérieux, dangereux et sexy. A cet instant Elena pensa que Damon représentait parfaitement l'archétype du vampire, ce qui la fit sourire bien malgré elle.

" Pourquoi tu souries? Il y a un truc drôle que j'ai loupé, ou quoi? Cracha-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? T'es pas sensé dormir à cette heure là?

- Stefan est là? demanda-t-elle sans se soucier des remarques désobligeantes de Damon.

- Non, mon crétin de frangin est parti faire mumuse avec les écureuils ou les lapins; un truc dans le genre!"

Il avait répondu d'une manière tellement froide et méchante que la frustration et le manque de sommeil d'Elena se transforma en colère.

" C'est quoi ton problème à la fin? Hurla-t-elle. Tu ne parles plus à personne, sauf ce soir à moi, et juste pour me lancer des remarques plus que méchantes; et je ne parle pas du fait que tu passes tout ton temps à traiter de pauvres touristes comme des vulgaires tas de viandes et à boire comme un trou!

- Non mais je rêve! S'écrit le vampire fou de rage - donc potentiellement dangereux. C'est toi qui veux savoir ce que j'ai? Comme si tu ne le savais pas! Tu m'as utilisé pour retrouver ton précieux petit Stefan, et quand on l'a retrouvé, tu m'as jeté comme un simple mouchoir en papier! Comme s'il n'y avait rien eût entre nous! En fait t'es comme ... oh, puis laisse tomber.

- T'allais dire quoi, là? Que je suis comme Katherine, c'est ça? Tu crois vraiment que je jouais avec toi, que je t'utilisais pour retrouver Stefan? Tu penses que je n'étais pas sincère avec toi, Damon? Pleura-t-elle.

- Alors prouve le! S'adoucie le ténébreux vampire. Trois mots Elena. C'est tellement simple de les dire.

- Arrête Damon."

Comprenant qu'Elena était trop têtue pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, Damon décida de le lui faire comprendre. Il la prit dans ses bras l'entrainant à l'intérieur et l'embrassa tendrement puis très vite d'une manière plus passionnée. La jeune femme sentit tous ses membres tremblés sous l'effet de ce baiser et perdit tout contrôle sur sa volonté et se actes. La seule chose qui comptait à présent s'était le désir qu'elle éprouvait et qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé. Et Damon semblait l'avoir comprit puisqu'il commença à déshabiller tout en continuant de l'embrasser un peu partout lui tirant des gémissements de plaisir. Comme Elena ne protesta pas, - au contraire, elle semblait plus qu'apprécier la situation - il l'attrapa, et à une vitesse vampirique, il l'emmena à l'étage où il la déposa sur son lit avant de venir l'y rejoindre.

Le lendemain matin, Elena se sentait mal. Elle savait que c'était égoïste de dire qu'elle ne regrettait pas sa nuit torride avec le vampire le plus torride de l'univers, admettant que cette nuit d'amour avec Damon était de loin la meilleure de toute sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça; elle n'avait pas suffisamment aimé Matt pour ressentir du plaisir avec lui, et Stefan la traitait toujours comme une poupée de porcelaine, ne la laissant jamais tout à fait satisfaite; au contraire de Damon, qui avait- en plus d'avoir éveillé en elle un désir incontrôlable, impérissable, improbable, extraordinaire - avait réussit à contenir le feu qui émanait d'elle et à lui procurer un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. C'était comme si leurs corps avaient été fait l'un pour l'autre; leur nuit ayant été parfaite. Jamais Elena n'aurait cru que cette perfection existait. Apres les moments qu'elle venait de passer dans les bras de l'ainé des Salvatore, la jeune femme n'avait aucune raison de se sentir mal, pourtant elle allait mal. Elle venait de coucher avec Damon, un genre de masochiste des sentiments, et surtout elle venait de trahir Stefan. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, Elena n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le tromper, qui plus est avec son frère. A ce moment, deux faits horribles lui apparurent: premièrement, elle était comme Katherine, et deuxièmement, elle ne devait plus revoir ce Damon. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose: que Stefan ne sache jamais ce qui venait de se passer avec Damon. Tachait maintenant de l'expliquer à ce dernier, et Elena savait que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, et qu'elle allait encore une fois briser le cœur mort du vampire. Elle décida donc que la meilleure stratégie était d'être froide; comme Katherine.

" Damon, réveille toi! Le remua-t-elle.

- Quoi, princesse, tu veux qu'on remette le couvert? Je suis toujours partant, tu sais. Pas la peine de me secouer comme un prunier!

- Arrête, Damon, ça n'a rien à voir. Dit-t-elle en se ré-habillant. Il est hors de question qu'il se repasse quelque chose entre nous! Jamais! Tu m'as bien comprise? Et il hors de question que quiconque, et surtout pas Stefan soit au courant de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit! Jamais! Compris?"

Puis ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, elle quitta la chambre en courant, luttant contre les larmes.

En arrivant chez elle, Elena courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle avait cessé de lutter contre les larmes qui désormais coulaient à flot sur ces joues. La jeune femme réalisait l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Damon, et la culpabilité de sa trahison l'avait envahie, la plongeant dans un état de profonde déprime. Jamais plus, elle ne pourrait se regarder en face. Elle avait commis une triple trahison. La première - évidente - envers Stefan, qu'elle venait de tromper - qui plus est avec son frère; la seconde trahison était envers Damon dont elle venait à nouveau de brisé le cœur et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir, et la troisième trahison était envers elle-même, ses principes et sa volonté de ne jamais être comme Katherine. Elle se détestait pour tout cela. Et elle savait qu'elle se détesterait pour toujours. Son monde venait de s'écrouler par sa propre faute, et si jamais sa trahison était révélée, beaucoup de personnes - Stefan en tête - en souffriraient. Et ça, Elena voulait à tout prix l'éviter. Voilà pourquoi elle se jura que tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire face à toutes les circonstances possibles, elle resterait cloitrée entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, n'en déplaise à Jeremy, qui, derrière la porte, essayait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

_Partir._ _Le quitter. Pour de bon. Elena venait de partir. _Il fallut au moins une heure à Damon Salvatore pour réalisé que la femme qu'il aimait, la femme qu'il adorait, celle pour laquelle il était prêt à renoncer à tout - son immortalité et sa vie y comprise - cette femme là, venait à nouveau de lui brisé son cœur pourtant mort. Il y a quelques heures pourtant, elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui, il le savait, connaissant la gente féminine par cœur. Seulement elle s'était réveillée, et dés lors, ses pensées avait été accaparé par Saint Stefan, l'ami des lapins et des écureuils de la forêt de Mystic Falls. _Ah, s'il n'était pas mon frère!_ Songea Damon en donnant un coup de poing dans la porte de sa chambre, la brisant au passage, fou de colère parce qu'il était de nouveau dans la même situation qu'en 1864 - _Situation pire qu'à l'époque!_ _Elena n'est pas Katherine et mon amour pour elle est bien réel et bien plus intense. A chaque fois qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle me jette, c'est comme un énième coup de pieu dans le cœur. Mais pas le genre qui tue, plutôt le genre qui torture au plus haut point! Un supplice! A chaque fois, elle s'arrange pour me rappeler que je suis, que je serai et que j'ai toujours été le numéro deux! Celui après Stefan_! Et il était aussi en colère parce que si Stefan apprenait tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Elena depuis la diffusion d'_Autant_ _en Emporte le Vent_, et surtout ce qui venait de se passer, Damon savait qu'il perdrai son frère pour toujours cette fois. Et même s'il adorait se moquer de son petit frère, si sage, si lisse, si peu ordinaire, il l'aimait tout de même, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Alors il décida de partir. Juste une ou deux semaines, histoire de ne plus voir tout ce qui lui rappellerait sa nouvelle trahison.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Jeremy Gilbert n'avait jamais vu sa sœur dans un tel état. Il avait déjà vu Elena anéantie à plusieurs reprises, lors de la mort de leur parents ou après le sacrifice de Klaus qui avait couté la vie à leur tante Jenna, et - indirectement - à John; mais, même dans les pires moments, Elena avait toujours été tenace, solide, et jamais elle ne s'était totalement laissée abattre. Elle avait toujours été présente pour lui, parfois même malgré lui, et aujourd'hui il devait en faire de même pour elle. Seulement Elena refusait obstinément de raconter ce qui la mettait dans un tel état. En fait, elle refusait de parler de quoi que se soit, à qui que soit depuis une semaine. Depuis ce dimanche où elle était rentrée en larmes, courant jusqu'à sa chambre - d'où elle refuse de partir - Elena ne communique plus avec personne, et Jeremy ne savait plus quoi faire. En effet, il avait tout essayé! La première chose qu'il avait faite, avait été de parler avec Elena afin de tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait, afin d'essayer de l'aider; mais il s'était heurté à un mur de béton. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer chaque jour, et aussi vainement que le premier, de communiquer avec sa grande sœur. Et plus les jours passent, plus Jeremy Gilbert désespère, ne sachant vraiment, mais alors vraiment, plus quoi faire. Il en était au point où il avait usé de tout ses recours. En effet, le premier jour, constatant qu'Elena ne lui parlerait pas, il avait appeler Stefan - qui rentrait tout juste de chasse - pour qu'il vienne la voir, mais celui-ci n'avait même pas réussi à franchir la porte de la chambre. Ensuite, il avait appelé Bonnie. A peine la sorcière eût elle mit un pied dans la chambre, qu'Elena la chassa en lui hurlant de lui ficher la paix. Le lendemain Jeremy décida d'essayer avec Caroline, mais celle-ci n'avait ni franchie le seuil de la porte ni celui de la fenêtre. Alors il demanda à Tyler - qui avait accompagné Caroline - d'essayer, même s'il savait que sa sœur et Tyler Lockwood n'étaient pas spécialement proche. Le résultat fut exactement le même qu'avec Caroline. Le surlendemain, le jeune Gilbert appela Matt, l'ami d'enfance et ex-petit ami d'Elena, mais celui-ci obtenu le même résultat. Le mercredi, ce fut autour d'Alaric d'essayer de parler à Elena, mais le professeur d'Histoire chasseur de vampires n'obtenu rien du tout. Le jeudi, Jeremy avait décidé de réunir tout le monde dans le salon de la maison des Gilbert pour tenter de trouver une solution. C'est ainsi que le vendredi Bonnie essaya à nouveau d'entrer en contact avec Elena à l'aide de la magie. Celle-ci avait projeté son esprit, celui de Jeremy et celui de Stefan dans la chambre de son amie, la forçant à se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Le samedi matin, c'est à dire hier matin, Caroline avait débarqué chez les Gilbert avec des explications psychologiques à l'état dépressif et inerte d'Elena. Pour elle, il s'agissait d'un contre coup à tout ce qu'elle avait vécue ces dernières années. La mort de leurs parents, celle de Jenna, celle de John, la découverte du monde des vampires, son adoption, Isobel, Katherine, Klaus, le départ de Stefan... Pour Caroline, Elena venait de prendre conscience de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en deux ans et elle était sous le choc. Alors, la vampire blonde entama un discours freudien à travers la porte de la chambre de son amie qui lui fallut un sms peu sympathique de la part d'Elena. Bref, Jeremy avait tout essayé et rien n'avait aidé sa sœur.

Elena était allongée sur son lit, regardant une énième tragédie amoureuse, lorsque Katherine Pierce la fit sursauter.

" _Titanic_! Et moi qui croyait que tu restais cloitrée dans ta chambre afin d'étudier et de préparer ton entrée à l'université! dit-t-elle sarcastiquement. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçue! Tu aurais pu m'appeler, je serais venue regarder le film ave toi! J'adore DiCaprio!

- Dégage, Katherine! S'énerva sa descendante. Je ne sais pas, et ne veux pas savoir à quel jeu tu joues, mais trouve toi un autre souffre douleur, moi, je passes mon tour!

- Voyons, Elena! Je ne joue pas! Pas aujourd'hui! En fait je ne joue pas depuis quelque temps déjà, mais c'est une autre histoire. Je suis seulement venue ici pour te voir; Stefan tourne en rond à la pension. D'après ce que j'ai compris, enfin ce que j'ai entendu en l'espionnant - oui je sais c'est mal, mais bon on ne se refait pas - bref, d'après ce que je sais, il est venu il y a une semaine et tu l'as viré lui disant - par texto - de, et je cite, "te foutre la paix". Pas très gentil ça!

- Dégage!

- Voyons sois un peu plus polie avec moi, je ne suis pas Stefan! Tu ne peux pas me virer si je n'ai pas envie d'être virée, déclara la vampire.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Lâcha Elena d'un ton acerbe.

- Juste te dire que d'après mes recherches, aucune Petrova comme toi, n'a été dans ta situation, alors... débrouille toi!

- C'est quoi encore que ce charabia? Il y a un sens à tout cela ou c'est ton nouveau jeu, bien que tu ne affirmes ne pas jouer?

- Mais je ne joue pas, je te l'assure! s'exclama Katherine. Tout mon "charabia" comme tu dis a bel et bien du sens. Tu ne connais décidément pas grand chose sur la famille Petrova - exception faite sur nos liens avec le sacrifice de Klaus, mais là ça n'a aucun rapport. Crois moi, l'histoire de notre famille est beaucoup plus complexe que ce que tu crois, Elena. Renseigne toi. "

"Damon! Suggéra Bonnie en entrant en trombe dans la cuisine des Gilbert. On est tous allés lui parler sauf lui.

- Oui pour la simple et bonne raison que Damon ne parle plus à personne! Et qui plus est, il est parti en virée on ne sait où. On ne sait même pas s'il compte rentrer un jour. Il pourrait très bien décider de revenir à Mystic Falls dans un siècle ou deux. Et Elena n'est pas immortelle!

- Mais je pourrais...

- Oublie Damon, Bonnie, la coupa Elena en entrant dans la cuisine. On part à Duke. Toi, moi et Caroline. Je veux aller au bureau d'Isobel voir si elle possède d'autres renseignements sur les Petrova. Katherine est venue ici, et, même si je n'ai pas compris grand chose à ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle m'a fait comprendre que les Petrova avaient d'autres secrets, et elle m'a suggérer de faire de nouvelles recherches sur eux. J'ignore si on va trouver quelque chose, ou si Katherine dit la vérité, mais j'ai tellement eu de mauvaises surprises du côté Petrova que je préfère être parée à toutes les éventualités.

- Ok, dit Bonnie après une pause. Je vais passer chez moi faire mon sac, ensuite j'irai chercher Caroline puis on ira trouver Alaric pour les clés du bureau, et, ensuite, on te récupère. Ok?

- Parfait! Ça me laisse le temps de prendre une douche et de faire mon sac, déclara Elena. Au fait Bonnie; merci pour tout et désolé.

- De rien, c'est Jeremy qui a géré le plus dur, raconta son amie en quittant la maison.

-Jer, désolé pour la semaine que tu as passé. Promis, plus jamais je te ferrais revivre cela. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile, et que tu savais plus quoi faire, mais je savais que tu étais là, et je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi, et ça, c'est le meilleur soutien que je pouvais avoir, alors merci.

- Dit la sœur qui à été présente lorsque son imbécile de frère carburait à la drogue! répondit Jeremy d'un ton moqueur, avant de reprendre sérieusement. Content que tu sois de nouveau toi même sœurette! Et si jamais tu veux parler de cette sale semaine, je suis là, tu sais.

- Je sais Jer, merci"

Cela faisait une semaine que Damon Salvatore était en Italie et la seule personne à laquelle il pensait était Elena. Après avoir réalisé que la jeune femme ne le considérerait jamais comme un potentiel petit ami, le vampire s'était réfugié dans le seul endroit où il avait passé les meilleurs moments - en dehors de Mystic Falls, dont il avait besoin de s'éloigner - avec la femme qu'il aime. Assit sur le canapé où ils avaient rigolés durant trois mois, Damon ressassait encore et encore tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Elena. Ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble - une nuit tellement parfaite que Damon avait du mal à croire qu'elle était bel et bien réelle - et le lendemain, la jeune femme était partie prise de culpabilité vis-à-vis de Stefan. _Stefan._ Lorsqu'il pensait à son petit frère, Damon était tiraillé. D'une part il se trouvait égoïste car il ne pouvait pas s'éloigné d'Elena, il la voulait à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il refusait de la laisser, elle représentait tout pour lui, c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé, lui redonnant son humanité perdue depuis un siècle et demi. Elle lui avait fait découvrir de nouveau l'amour tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu, et tel qu'il _- il le savait - _ne connaîtrait plus jamais. Seulement d'une autre part, il se sentait minable, minable d'avoir de nouveau trahit son frère, et minable de ne pas avoir la force de renoncer à Elena. Voilà pourquoi il avait décidé qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à rentrer à Mystic Falls, ne pouvant pas revoir Elena sans briser le cœur de frère ou faire une chose stupide qui blesserait des gens - Elena très certainement. Certes pas physiquement, mais il savait qu'il trouverait le moyen de la décevoir, et c'est cela qu'il ne voulait surtout pas.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait deux semaines que les filles étaient à l'université de Duke, plus précisément dans le bureau d'Isobel, la mère biologique d'Elena, et elles n'avaient toujours rien trouvées concernant les Petrova. La dernière fois que la jeune femme était venue ici, tout ce qui concernait la malédiction et le lien avec la famille Petrova avait été facilement trouvable, mais là, rien. Toutes les recherches qu'il y avait concernaient des légendes, des mythes, des lieux imaginaires ou réels où il est sensé s'être produit des évènements surnaturels, mais rien sur la famille Petrova. Quatorze jours exactement qu'Elena était ici, et elle ne trouvait rien. Mais elle refusait de partir sans rien. Elle ne rentrerait pas à Mystic Falls bredouille, même si chaque jour elle doutait de plus en plus. Découragée, Elena baissa les yeux et son regard se posa sur une petite trappe située sous le bureau d' Isobel. Elena la souleva et tomba une lettre lui étant adressée. Elle venait d'Isobel:

Chère Elena,

Durant mes recherches pour Katherine, j'ai retrouvé un livre appartenant, comme tu pourras le constater aux Petrova. Je ne sais pas si un jour, il te sera utile; je ne sais même pas si, pour toi, un jour signifie quelque chose. Je l'espère. C'est à cause de cet espoir - peut-être fou, irrationnel, mince, choisis l'adjectif que tu préfères - que j'ai pris ce livre et l'ai caché avant d'écrire cette lettre pour te dire où je l'ai mit. En faite, je crois que je sais qu'un jour signifie quelque chose pour toi, parce que j'ai pu constater de moi-même à quel point les frères Salvatore tiennent à toi, donc je sais qu'ils ne laisseront pas Klaus te faire du mal. Je sais que je n'ai pas été une personne parfaite, encore moins une mère parfaite; une mère tout court, mais aujourd'hui je sais ce que je dois faire. Pour les gens que j'ai aimé. Que j'aime. Mes parents. Ric. Toi.

Je sais qu'il est - rationnellement, logiquement, vraisemblablement parlant - fort probable que jamais tu ne lises cette lettre, et que, si par miracle tu la lis, tu doutes de la sincérité de mes paroles, et d'ailleurs je t'ai donné de bonnes raisons pour cela, mais sache que ce livre lui ne te mentira pas. Il contient toutes les histoires de familles des Petrova. Il révèle à la Petrova qui le détient- toi en occurrence - les secrets de cette famille, mais seulement lorsque cette personne en a de besoin, et dans la langue de son destinataire. Je ne suis pas sûre - c'est une légende que m'a raconté le brocanteur qui le détenait en Bulgarie - mais ce livre détient peut-être des détails sur l'avenir, ton avenir. S'il t'intéresse, il est dans ma chambre, chez mes parents - tes grands-parents - à Grove Hill. Je suis certaine qu'ils seront ravis de te rencontrer. Ce sont des gens biens, et si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Ric.

Sache que quoique j'ai fait c'était pour toi, parce que je t'aimais, parce que je t'aime et sache que quoique je ferai ce seras aussi parce que je t'aime et parce que, malgré ce qui je suis, ce que je parais, je t'aimerai toujours. Crois le ou non.

Tendrement.

Isobel.

PS: Ne t'inquiète pas pour Katherine, elle ne peut rien obtenir de ce livre, il t'appartient et elle à passé son heure, il aurait fallut qu'elle le consulte au quatorzième siècle. Peut-être l'a-t-elle fait, qui sait avec elle.

Elena était complètement abasourdie par le contenue de la lettre. Isobel faisant dans le sentimentalisme. Une part d'Elena refusait d'y croire car cela était douloureux, mais une autre part d'elle se souvenait des paroles de John _"J'étais là quand elle t'as abandonné et j'ai vu à quel point cela lui était douloureux"_, alors Elena y croyait. Elle croyait Isobel quand elle disait l'aimer. Même si Isobel n'avaient jamais été là pour elle, même si elle lui avait fait du mal, sa mort - qui selon John était le seul moyen pour Isobel de protéger sa fille d'elle - lui avait causé du chagrin. Un chagrin qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent gardé secret et qui ressortait maintenant.

"Elena, qu'est-ce que tu as? S'inquiéta Caroline.

- Regarde, murmura Bonnie"

Sans dire un mot Caroline lut la lettre avant de soulever Elena et de proposer un arrêt à Grove Hill. Celle-ci, envahie par le deuil qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait, n'eut la force de répondre que par un hochement de tête.

Elena venait de sonner chez les Flemming se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir leur annoncer la nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait pas être trop brutale, les Flemming étaient déjà d'un certain âge et elle ne voulait pas leur faire prendre une crise cardiaque, mais elle ne souhaitait pas les affoler non plus en tournant deux heures autour du pot. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par une femme, la soixantaine, brune aux yeux marrons, qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda-t-elle gentiment, malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle Elena arrivait.

- Bonsoir Madame Flemming. Je... s'interompit Elena. Je m'appelle Elena, Elena Gilbert. Je sais qu'il est tard, et qu'en général ce n'est pas une heure pour venir sonner chez les gens, mais je crois que ça fait assez longtemps que j'ai attendu. Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je dois vous parler. A vous et à votre mari. Puis-je rentrer?

- Oui, bafouilla la femme manifestement interloquée."

Après s'être présentée à Monsieur Flemming, comme elle l'avait fait avec sa femme, et après que celle-ci lui ait offert un café, Elena inspira un grand coup puis prit la parole:

" Je me doute que ce que je vais vous dire va vous un choc, et je m'en excuse d'avance, j'aurais préféré que les choses soient différentes, dit-t-elle en retenant une larme car elle pensait à Isobel. Je suis la fille d'Isobel. Elle et John, mon père biologique, ce sont rencontré lorsqu'ils avaient seize ans. Comme ils étaient trop jeunes, ils m'ont fait adopter par le frère et la belle-sœur de John.

- Oui je me souviens de John, murmura Madame Flemming malgré l'émotion. Mais j'ignorais que lui et Isobel étaient si proche. C'était un brave garçon, toujours prêt à aider! A l'époque, mon mari voyageait beaucoup pour son travail dans la publicité, et John venait souvent à la maison; il se proposait toujours pour m'aider. Quand il fallait faire une réparation dans la maison ou qu'il fallait rentrer le bois, quoique ce soit, John m'aidait. D'ailleurs comment va-t-il? Dis lui qu'il est le bienvenu ici!

- Il... Toute... balbutia Elena qui ne contrôlait plus ses larmes et son chagrin. John est mort il y a un peu plus d'un an. Lui et ma tante ont eu un accident de voiture. (_En fait, ils sont morts à cause de moi, parce que je suis le sosie de la première Petrova, le sosie qui a brisé la malédiction d'un vampire/loup-garou psychopathe, mais bon, il faut mieux que vous ne sachiez rien à propos du surnaturel,_ songea Elena).

- Et le frère de John et sa femme? Hasarda son grand-père"

C'est ainsi qu'Elena raconta une énième fois l'histoire de sa vie avant de conclure:

"... Puis j'ai fait le rapprochement avec la femme d'Alaric, et John a tout confirmé. Je savais qu'Isobel avait encore de la famille, et je comptais venir plus tôt, mais l'accident de Jenna et de John m'en a empêché.

- Nous comprenons, dit sa grand-mère. L'important c'est qu'aujourd'hui tu sois là. Tu comptes rester quelques jours, n'est-ce pas?

- Oh, je n'avais pas prévue... Comme je vous l'ai dit, mes amies et moi étions parties en voyage, et ce n'est que sur le chemin du retour en voyant le panneau Grove Hill que j'ai décidé de venir vous voir. J'ai envoyé un texto à mon frère pour qu'il m'apporte ma voiture, et il m'a répondu il y a une heure qu'il l'a déposé juste devant chez vous et qu'il était déjà à Mystic Falls avec Caroline et Bonnie où ils m'attendent.

- Mais Elena reste au moins pour cette nuit, insista sa grand-mère.

- Il est tard, renchérit son grand-père. Trop tard pour prendre la route!

- Aller, reste. Toi qui voulais voir la chambre de ta maman, tu peux même y dormir. S'il te plaît Elena. Je ne serais pas rassurée de te savoir sur la route à cette heure ci!

- D'accord, accepta Elena vaincue."

Installée dans la chambre d'Isobel, Elena chercha le livre des Petrova. Elle ne tarda pas à la trouver, caché au fond de la commode sous une pile de vieux pull-over. Il s'intitulait _The Secrets of Petrova. _A l'intérieur, un cartonavec l'écriture d'Isobel: Pour toi et toute ta descendance. Je t'aime. Isobel. Et aussi irrationnellement que précédemment, Elena se remit à pleurer.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

A son réveil, Elena était calmée mais elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle décida de prendre un douche, espérant que sa nausée serait passée lorsqu'elle descendrait prendre le petit déjeuner - _"petit déjeuner grandiose"_, selon sa grand-mère - mais en vain. Pourtant, ayant vue toute la bonne volonté qu'avait mit sa grand-mère, Elena se força à manger, refusant de vexer cet adorable couple qui l'avait si gentiment accueillie. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue ici. Pas à cause du livre sur les Petrova, non, elle s'en fichait un peu à présent; elle ne regrettait d'être à Grove Hill puisqu'elle avait rencontré ses grands-parents qui étaient des gens tout bonnement adorables. Ils avaient écouté son histoire à onze heures du soir, et ce durant presque deux heures, ils lui avaient offert un lit pour la nuit, et ce matin, sa grand-mère avait préparé un petit déjeuner digne d'un jour de fête tandis que son grand-père prévoyait une promenade à cheval pour l'après-midi. Et le couple avait été formel: elle ne pouvait rien leur refuser, elle était leur rayon de soleil et ils n'avaient qu'une envie la gâter comme une enfant de deux ans. Pour Elena, ses grands-parents ne s'étaient jamais vraiment remis de la mort d'Isobel, et l'arrivée d'une petite-fille leur redonnait l'envie de vivre. Et rien que pour voir le couple sourire, Elena ne refusa rien qu'ils ne lui proposa.

Après avoir passé la fin de matinée la tête dans les toilettes, Elena se sentait maintenant mieux et prête pour la balade à cheval. Ses grands-parents étaient d'excellents cavaliers, et possédaient plusieurs chevaux. Son grand-père lui confia Pacifique, une adorable jument noire avec laquelle Elena s'entendit tout de suite. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, elle avait toujours adoré les animaux, et comme elle avait fait cinq ans d'équitation, les chevaux n'avaient plus trop de secrets pour elle. Au même titre que Grove Hill à on retour de la promenade.

A Mystic Falls, Stefan Salvatore ne tenait plus en place. Cela faisait vingt-deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu sa petite amie. Elle avait passé une semaine enfermée sans voir personne, puis lorsqu'elle était enfin sortie, c'était pour aller à Duke, s'enfermer deux semaines dans ce qui fut jadis le bureau d'Isobel, et maintenant Jeremy venait de lui dire qu'elle passerai la semaine à Grove Hill, chez ses grands-parents qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

" Calme toi! Ordonna Katherine tout en s'admirant dans sa nouvelle robe noire signée Chanel. Les Flemming sont des gens biens, enfin, d'après Isobel. Au début qu'elle était vampire, elle surveillait sa tombe, et ses parents venaient toutes les semaines, le même jour à la même heure. Ils continuent d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'ils continueront toujours. Encore un de ces trucs humains auxquels nous autres vampires sommes graciés.

- Katherine, s'énerva Stefan. Klaus, Elijah et leur famille sont morts! Pour de bon cette fois! Tu n'as plus d'ennemis, alors qu'est-ce-que tu fous encore à Mystic Falls?

- Au début je m'ennuyais, déclara Katherine d'un ton calme, ne prêtant pas attention à la colère de son ancien amant. Mais la situation est devenue très bizarre, et je me suis souvenue d'une histoire sur les Petrova. Une légende que me racontait ma mère pour m'endormir quand j'étais petite, et étrangement, ta petite amie me rappelle l'héroïne de l'histoire. J'avoue que ce qui ce passe, et surtout ce qui se passera - car c'est inévitable -m'amuse au plus haut point; tu ne peux pas savoir!

- Quel histoire? demanda le vampire intrigué.

- Et, on ne révèle pas les secrets de familles! Gronda la Kat visiblement amusée. Ah, la familles Petrova! Que de surnaturel et de secrets! Finalement je suis contente d'être un vampire! Au moins, moins de choses sur les Petrova me concernent! Pour ne pas dire aucune! dit-t-elle en quittant la pièce toujours aussi amusée."

A l'étage de la pension ce fut autour de Damon Salvatore d'avoir la visite de son ex maîtresse. Celle-ci avait quitté sa robe afin d'aborder un magnifique déshabillé en soie vénitienne tout aussi sexy, et elle se pavanait maintenant devant son ancien jouet dans le seul but de le taquiner un peu.

" Damon, Damon, Damon, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire de toi! Déjà deux jours que tu es rentré de ta virée top secrète, et rien n'a changé. Sauf pour Elena. Waouh, elle a passé trois semaines de dingue. Une petite semaine de déprime, puis deux semaines enfermée dans le bureau d'Isobel cherchant des informations sur les Petrova - pour cela, crois moi, il faut être sacrement barge - puis maintenant un petit séjour dans le palace des Flemming! Le moins que je puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas! Pas comme moi! Il fut un temps ou ni toi, ni Stefan ne m'aurait laissé m'ennuyer. Promenade avec Stefan puis une avec toi. Partie de football dans le labyrinthe du jardin, jeu de carte avec ton frère et ton père, partie de chasse à l'homme avec toi... et j'en passe. Décidément, la nostalgie me gagne ce soir! Tu devrais en profiter! Qui sait, demain j'aurai peut-être envie de tous vous tuer! Bon je te laisse puisque je n'obtiendrais rien de ta part non plus! Je te dirais bien de t'amuser, mais tu sembles avoir oublier ce que cela signifie, alors bonne nuit."


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Il était vingt-trois heures trente lorsqu'Elena Gilbert rentra de Grove Hill où elle avait passé un merveilleux séjour (exception faite du fait qu'elle soit malade). En entrant chez elle, la jeune femme se sentie à la fois bien (puisqu'elle avait rencontré ses grands-parents avec lesquels elle s'entendait parfaitement et chez qui elle avait passé un super séjour), et à la fois mal (elle ne cessait de penser aux frères Salvatore, ses trahisons et ses peines de cœur). Pourtant elle décida de mettre Stefan et Damon de côté pour la nuit, seulement en entrant dans sa chambre, elle constata que l'ainé des Salvatore en avait décidé autrement.

" J'ai été claire, Damon! S'énerva Elena.

- Pas moi! Quand tu es partie l'autre soir, j'ai mit une heure à réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer. Un comble pour un vampire! Ironisa-t-il. Bref, une fois que tout s'est mit en place dans ma tête, je suis parti. Pas avec l'intention de partir définitivement, même si ce serait la meilleure solution: je suis incapable de te laisser seule ici à la merci de je ne sais quelle créature maléfique. Je suis donc parti en Europe, en Italie précisément. J'ai réfléchi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à Stefan. Seulement Elena, je t'aime, et la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble...tu ne pouvais pas tricher! Tu étais à moi! Entièrement à moi! Le monde autour n'existait plus, et surtout pas Stefan! Je sais que tu m'aimes. Tu ne le dis pas, mais au fond de toi tu sais que j'ai raison. Le problème, c'est Stefan! On ne peut pas lui dire, mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça non plus. Tu es malheureuse Elena. Laisse moi te rendre heureuse. On pourrait partir quelque part, loin d'ici. Tu dirais que tu veux faire un voyage en solitaire et on s'installerait tranquillement quelque part, où tu veux, princesse. On pourrait se marier, avoir des chiens, des chats, adopter des enfants... Je sais que tout cela ne me ressemble pas, mais pour toi, pour ton bonheur, je suis prêt à tout. Je sais que tu seras loin de Mystic Fall, loin de tes amis, mais on sera ensemble, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Jeremy, je lui enverrai un message télépathique pour lui dire la vérité, à condition qu'il tienne sa langue! Par contre jamais Stefan ne nous trouvera, et un jour il pensera que tu l'as quitté et il partira je ne sais où, faire je ne sais quoi. Princesse, c'est la seule solution pour limiter le dégâts!"

Il fallut une minute à Elena pour rassembler ses idées, une autre minute pour réalisé que Damon voulait s'enfuir avec elle et une troisième minute pour rassembler son courage et briser une nouvelle fois le cœur de Damon et un peu plus le sien.

" T'es devenu dingue ou quoi! S'écria-t-elle. Que les choses soit claires, une bonne fois pour toute: je tiens à toi, comme un ami, un très bon ami. En revanche, ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne signifie rien, rien du tout! Ma vie, ma famille, mes amis, tout ça c'est à Mystic Falls, et jamais, jamais je ne quitterai la vie que j'ai ici pour une stupide erreur! Parce que c'est une erreur ce qui s'est passé entre nous! J'aime Stefan! Et ce sera toujours Stefan! Tu m'as comprise.

- Tu mens!

- A oui? dit elle en retirant son collier de verveine tout en espérant que son geste le convaincrait de la sincérité de ses paroles, et que cela le dissuade de l'hypnotiser, sachant que sous hypnose, une autre vérité _- la vraie -_ sortirait de sa bouche.

- Tu n'es pas comme Katherine, tu es pire! Cracha-t-il. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai passé tout mon temps à te sauver la vie. A toi, à ta famille, à tes amis. Et j'ai changé pour toi. J'aurai tout, absolument tout fait pour toi, Elena. Et toi tu n'as eu de cesse de jouer avec moi, avec mes sentiments pour toi. Je viens te voir parce que je pensais que tu m'aimais, parce que je voulais éviter de faire trop de dégâts, et toi tu t'es montrée telle que tu es réellement. Tu passes ton temps à jouer la fille parfaite, mais au fond tu es une véritable sale petite garce, pire que Katherine. Ce coup là tu la détrônes! Chapeau! La nouvelle génération de Petrova prend le relais, et c'est pire qu'avant! Parce que la différence entre Katherine et toi, c'est qu'elle au moins, elle assume ce qu'elle est! Ainsi que ce qu'elle fait! Et je vais te dire une dernière chose, aujourd'hui j'ai plus de respect pour elle que pour toi. A vrai dire je n'ai plus aucun respect pour toi Elena Gilbert!"

Puis il quitta la pièce laissant Elena face à un torrent de larmes, de culpabilité et le cœur plus qu'en miettes.

Le lundi matin, lorsque Katherine Pierce pénétra dans la chambre de sa descendante, elle la trouva recroquevillée sur son lit, manifestement pleurant à chaudes larmes.

" Moi qui venais te rendre une petite visite matinale, ne me dis pas que je dérange? dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Dégage!

- Ce n'est pas des manières de parler, Elena! Continua la vampire sur le même ton empreint de sarcasmes. Je suis plus âgée que toi, même si, il faut bien l'avouer, je ne fais mon âge; tu me dois donc un minimum de respect! Mais bon, comme je suis d'excellente humeur, je te pardonne. En parlant d'humeur, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi. Laisse moi deviner. Stefan est trop gentil pour te mettre dans un tel état, et qui plus est, il tourne en rond à la pension tel un lion en cage. Pathétique! J'opte pour le beau et ténébreux Damon! Indélicat, capable de faire pleurer toutes les filles de Mystic Falls par son manque total de tact envers la gente féminine. En plus, il n'est pas rentré à la maison cette nuit; c'est vraiment un vilain garçon. Mais bon, c'est pour cela qu'on l'aime n'est-ce-pas?

- Si tu aimes tant que ça Damon, vas-y, retente ta... s'interrompit Elena prise par de nouveaux vomissements.

- Malheureuse, malade et très probablement folle puisqu'elle veut me jeter dans les bras de Damon!

- Dégage Katherine!

- Pourquoi es tu si désagréable avec moi?

- Je suis désagréable parce que des vampires n'arrêtent pas de me harceler et parce que ça fait une semaine que je suis malade! Alors tu vois, là, je commence à en avoir ras la casquette!

- Une semaine que tu es malade? Et tu n'es toujours pas allée chez le médecin? Pourquoi? Quel humain reste toute une longue semaine malade sans aller chez le docteur?

- Je ne sais pas, un humain qui n'est pas malade toutes la journée! Railla Elena.

- Pas toute la journée? demanda son sosie intriguée.

- Non le matin, aller dégage maintenant!

- Intéressant, le matin! Je suis peut-être plus humaine mais j'ai du vécu, du vécu aux côtés d'humaines et quand elles ont ces symptômes... susurra Katherine. Au fait, les garçons font adorer! J'attends ce moment avec impatience! Ciao Elena."


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Elena ne cessait de tourner et retourner les dernières paroles de Katherine dans sa tête. _"Intéressant, le matin! Je suis peut-être plus humaine mais j'ai du vécu, du vécu aux côtés d'humaines et quand elles ont ces symptômes... Au fait, le garçons font adorer!"_ Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien pouvoir dire? Pourquoi faire tout un plat d'un tout petit coup de mou? Et qu'est ce que les garçons pourraient bien adorer? Tout le charabia énigmatique de Katherine ne voulait absolument rien dire! Cela servait juste à l'énerver encore plus! Et voilà que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. _Caroline!_ Songea sarcastiquement Elena, peu enchantée à l'idée d'écouter son amie raconter toute sa vie.

" Salut, Elena. Je suis trop contente que tu sois rentrée! Tu m'as trop manqué! Babilla la vampire blonde. Comme on est partie en virée à Duke et qu'après on t'a déposé à Grove Hill - d'ailleurs faudra que tu me racontes - bref, Tyler et moi on a oublié notre pendaison de crémaillère! T'y crois toi? Donc on rattrape le coup ce soir! Tous les amis sont attendus à vingt heures à l'appartement. Et aucune excuse n'est acceptée! Si tu ne viens pas - que ce soit parce que tu n'as pas le moral, ou que ce soit parce qu'un vampire psychopathe veut encore te tuer, bref, qu'importe le prétexte - je viendrai te chercher moi-même! C'est compris?

- C'est pas un vampire psychopathe ce coup là, c'est deux. Katherine joue à un de ses jeux dont elle seule a le règles, et Damon et moi on s'est engueulés au point qu'il a dit qu'il... Qu'il a dit qu'il avait plus de respect pour elle que pour moi! Pleura à torrents Elena.

- Le sale con! Grogna Caroline.

- Non c'est de ma faute, continua Elena. J'ai été horrible avec lui! Je l'ai blessé comme personne ne l'avait fait avant.

- Enfin Elena, arrête, je te connais, tu n'es pas si horrible que cela! Tu n'es pas horrible du tout! Tenta en vain de la rassurer son amie. C'est Damon qui te fait croire ça pour que tu te sentes mal. Et ça marche. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais regarde dans quel état tu es! Tu dois passer ton temps à pleurer, et en plus tu manges n'importe quoi! Des gâteaux et de la glace à l'heure du déjeuner! Vraiment n'importe quoi! Bon j'appelle Tyler pour qu'il s'occupe des invitations qui restent, comme ça moi, je peux m'occuper de toi. Et en plus tu dois couver un truc, tu es pâle comme un vampire, et c'est moi qui dis ça!

- Non, Caro, c'est bon, je t'assure, ça va aller! Je vais trouver de la nourriture comestible, autre que des desserts, me reposer, et je serais en pleine forme pour ce soir! dit Elena de la manière la plus convaincante possible. Et si je me sens trop mal j'irais consulter le médecin, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sûre? Parce que je t'assure ça me dérange pas...

- Sûre et certaine! Déclara Elena en souriant à son amie.

- D'accord! Mais si tu as un problème tu m'appelles. Je te trouve plutôt irrationnelle aujourd'hui. Tu manges n'importe quoi, tu pleures pour un oui et pour un non puis la seconde d'après tu souries. Je sais que je suis mal placée pour faire ce genre de réflexion sachant que je ne suis plus humaine, mais c'est étrange.

- Etrange? Irrationnelle? S'énerva Elena. Caroline, j'ai mon ancêtre vampire cinglée qui passe son temps à me lancer des énigmes sur le Petrova ou je ne sais quelles autres stupidités, qui plus est, j'ai fait la pire connerie de toute ma vie et si quelqu'un vient à le savoir ce seras le début de la troisième guerre mondiale version Salvatore. Je deviendrai vraiment pire que Katherine. Je suis pire que Katherine!

- Non! Tu ne vas recommencer à pleurer, Elena, calme toi! Que je comprenne la situation: Damon et toi, vous...

- Non! Hurla Elena. Et puis de toute façon ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Occupe toi donc de ta crémaillère, et dégage de chez moi!"

Puis la jeune femme s'allongea sur son canapé et pleura de nouveau à cause du beau vampire aux yeux bleus. Une fois la crise passée, elle ouvrit son journal et écrivit.

Dimanche 2 Septembre

Cher journal,

Caroline vient de partir. Je te passe les détails mais on s'est disputé. Disputer à cause de Damon. Enfin indirectement. Je viens de qualifier ma nuit avec lui de la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Mais c'est faux, je ne la regrette pas. Il s'agissait de la meilleure nuit de toute mon existence. Jamais je ne regretterais ce qui s'est passé entre Damon et moi. C'était magique! Tellement parfait! Seulement je ne peux pas l'avouer. Surtout pas à Damon. Il est trop... Damon. Impulsif, explosif, passionné... Oh cher journal, rien que de penser à Damon j'en ai des palpitations. Ses défauts, ses qualités, tout en lui m'attire. Rien qu'en te parlant de Damon, mon corps tout entier le réclame! J'en perds le contrôle! Pourtant je ne peux pas. Je dois apprendre à contrôler ces sentiments irrationnels qui m'envahissent, car Damon et moi, c'est impossible! Vraiment Impossible! Et même s'il n'y avait pas Stefan! Comme je te l'ai dis, Damon est trop impulsif, trop passionné, trop explosif; bref, trop Damon! Si je lui cède, il pourrait me briser le cœur. Oh cher journal, je crois, non je sais que je suis folle amoureuse de lui. Amoureuse comme je ne l'ai jamais été et comme jamais plus je ne le serais. Etre loin de lui me rend complètement dingue et savoir qu'il me déteste me tue. Oh cher journal que dois-je faire? Que puis-je faire?

Elena.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la maison des Gilbert, ne voulant pas se fâcher avec Elena et dire des choses qu'elles regretteraient l'une et l'autre plus tard, Caroline Forbes était en colère après Damon Salvatore et Katherine Pierce. Elle ignorait à quel jeu sadique jouait Katerina ainsi que l'histoire entre Elena et Damon, mais elle était bel et bien déterminée à mettre les points sur les i, et à remettre les deux vampires à leur place.

" Damon! Katherine! Hurla-t-elle en entrant à la pension. Je sais que vous êtes là! Je suis vampire je vous rappelle!

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches là? Grogna Damon, un verre de Whisky à la main, la bouteille à l'autre.

- Une visite de courtoisie, comme c'est gentil! Renchérit Katherine.

- La ferme, Kat! Toi aussi Damon! Cria la jeune vampire. Vous allez m'écouter tous les deux! Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, Kat, mais oublie Elena! Arrête tes visites chez elle et tes énigmes sur les Petrova ou je ne sais quoi! Et toi Damon, j'ignore ce qui se passe avec Elena, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris t'as été d'une telle méchanceté avec elle que je pourrais te tuer moi-même. Alors que les choses soit claires, si je retrouve Elena en larmes à cause de l'un de vous deux, je vous plante un pieu dans le cœur moi-même, compris?

- Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait à Elena? Gronda Stefan.

- Du calme Roméo! Blondie s'excite pour rien! Lança l'ainé des Salvatore.

- Pour rien? Hurla Caroline hystérique. Tu lui a dit que tu as plus de respect pour une garce manipulatrice comme Katherine que pour elle! Elena? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi! La seule à Mystic Falls qui t'as défendu, protégé et tout pardonné! Sans elle, Bonnie ou ma mère t'auraient déjà tué!

- T'as dis quoi à Elena? Beugla Stefan en frappant son frère. Ce coup là, c'est le coup de trop! Tu prends tes affaires et tu pars le plus loin de Mystic Falls. Tu as jusqu'à minuit. Emmène Katherine avec toi. Vous allez bien ensemble, deux égoïstes sans cœur, voilà ce que vous êtes!

- Tu me vires de chez moi? Laisse moi rire! dit Damon avec son sarcasme habituel.

- Je suis sérieux, Damon!

- Bien sûr petit frère! Bien sûr! Se moqua l'ainé en montant à l'étage.

- Katherine, minuit pour toi aussi! Menaça plus calmement le cadet des Salvatore.

- Oh non! Plaisanta la vampire. Le spectacle ne fait que commencer! Je n'ai pas envie de partir maintenant, je veux être aux premières loges pour voir la tornade Elena. (Puis Katherine quitta la pension sans prêter attention à la menace que s'apprêtait à formuler son ancien amant).

- Minuit! Tous les deux! dit Stefan d'un ton inflexible."

Chez les Gilbert, Katherine s'apprêtait à faire grimper la pression d'un cran, bien que celle-ci était déjà très élevée. Elle savait que Stefan était furieux et qu'il ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il disait qu'elle et Damon devaient être partis à minuit. Elle n'avait certes pas peur de son ex, mais elle craignait que celui-ci ne fasse appel à Bonnie pour les chasser. Si Damon ne semblait pas avoir pensé à l'option "petite sorcière ultra puissante", Katherine, elle, y avait pensée. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'apprêtait à relancer une ou deux phrases mystérieuses à Elena. Elle voulait vraiment savoir à quel point le pouvoir des âmes-sœurs est puissant, elle voulait savoir si son hypothèse est la bonne, et si oui, elle voudrait bien être une petite mouche pour voir la tête de Damon et celle de Stefan, lorsque la bombe éclatera.

"Elena, ce n'est pas très gentil d'avoir tout raconter à Caroline, se plaignit la vampire. Damon et moi avons eu droit à notre procès! Et à notre sentence! Barbie vampire et Stefan ne sont pas marrants quand ils sont en colère!

- Dégage!

- Et la même phrase d'accueil que d'habitude!

- Dégage Katherine! S'énerva Elena.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver. Ce n'est pas bon dans ton état! fit mine de s'inquiéter Katherine. Et j'ai regardé sur internet, les femmes dans ton état doivent - en plus de se ménager - prendre rendez-vous chez le docteur pour qu'il leur prescrive des vitamines prénatales, miss Gilbert d'origine Petrova."

Puis avant qu'Elena n'assimile le sous entendu de son sosie, celle-ci avait déjà disparut laissant la jeune femme réalisé qu'elle était -et ce contre toute logique - probablement enceinte. Elle avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'elle pouvait être enceinte. Les paroles de Katherine n'avaient aucuns sens, Elena ne pouvait pas être enceinte, ça voudrait dire qu'elle attend l'enfant d'un vampire, et, tout le monde sait que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. Pourtant tout ses symptômes, son retard qu'elle ne réalisait que maintenant, tout concordait. _Pourtant c'est impossible!_ _Je ne peux pas être enceinte d'un vampire, on est dans la réalité là, pas dans Twilight! _Se raisonna Elena. Son cerveau jonglait entre les mots bébé et vampire, comme si les deux mots étaient incompatibles; mais Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette référence - certes littéraire, mais référence tout de même - du héro de Stephenie Meyer qui devient père dans le dernier tome de la saga. Seulement là, le vampire potentiellement futur père, n'avait rien du charmant Edward Cullen; en fait il était aux antipodes du personnage. Pire que tout, aujourd'hui le père de son éventuel bébé, la détestait comme il n'avait jamais détesté qui que ce soit. Car si Elena Gilbert était enceinte, le père de son enfant n'était autre que Damon Salvatore!


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Assise dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, Elena ouvrit enfin _The Secrets of Petrova_. Elle avait besoin de réponses, et Katherine n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle est une Petrova, donc peut-être que celles-ci se trouvaient dans le livre que lui avait légué Isobel. Si d'abord les pages furent blanches, très vite elles laissèrent place à une histoire intitulée _L'autre moitié_. Cette histoire concernait la plupart des femmes de la famille. Elle racontait comment, à l'approche de leur dix-neuvième anniversaire (celui d'Elena aura lieu dans quelques jours), les femmes Petrova découvraient - par la force du destin, l'alchimie, on ne savait pas trop comment - leur âme-sœur. Elle faisait des rêves, d'intenses rêves à leur propos. Il était écrit que seules quelques Petrova avaient échappé à cette histoire, ne remplissant pas la condition. La seule condition pour que la magie fonctionne était que la Petrova qui s'apprêtait à fêter son dix-neuvième anniversaire aie des intentions pures et un cœur tout aussi pur. Le livre disait qu'une fois les âmes-sœurs réunis, tout leur seraient possible ensemble et que plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. _N'importe quoi!_ Songea la jeune femme. Je veux bien admettre que cette histoire peut-être vraie puisque je vis dans un monde où les vampires existent, mais moi je ne peux pas faire partie de ces Petrova. _Premièrement, on ne peut pas dire que mes intentions ou mon cœur soient pures; j'ai trompé Stefan, mon petit ami avec son propre frère, et, deuxièmement, et en admettant que je fasse partie de ces Petrova ça voudrait dire que Damon est mon âme- sœur._ _Damon Salvatore! Vraiment n'importe quoi! _Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées le livre lui montra tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour les autres sans se soucier des conséquences pour elle-même. Il lui confirmait que cette histoire de famille la concernait. Alors qu'elle aurait voulut lire le texte qui venait d'apparaître sur la page suivante, Elena fut appelée par une infirmière.

Installés à la terrasse du Mystic Grill, Caroline, Bonnie et Stefan discutaient des révélations concernant Elena, Damon et Katherine.

" Que Katherine s'amuse avec Elena, encore je comprends, c'est Katherine, s'exclama Bonnie. Mais Damon! Elena a toujours été là pour lui, elle l'a toujours défendu. Et ce n'est pas un scoop, il l'aime. Alors pourquoi avoir été si méchant avec elle? Que lui a-t-elle fait de mal?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Stefan. Damon a parfois des réactions irrationnelles, mais de la à traiter Elena comme il l'a fait.

- Elle en était malade, rajouta Caroline. Au sens propre! Quand je l'ai vue elle pleurait et elle était pâle comme un vampire!

- Et si, lorsqu'elle a passé la semaine enfermée dans sa chambre à pleurer et à ne parler à personne, si cela avait un rapport avec Damon? Après tout il est parti le même jour! Constata la sorcière.

- Je ne sais pas, confia Stefan. Damon n'a rien dit sur son voyage. Enfin, cela ne devrait pas m'étonner, il ne parle plus à personne. J'aurais dû voir qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait chez lui; c'est vrai, Katherine elle l'avait remarquée. Elle était venue me demander si je ne trouvais pas le comportement de mon frère étrange. Elle avait remarqué qu'il ne faisait plus de sarcasme, ne la congédiait pas comme une mal propre, et surtout qu'il n'adressait plus la parole à Elena. Moi, j'ai cru qu'il m'en voulait seulement pour le pacte avec Klaus, mais là... Je ne sais plus quoi penser!

- Tu crois qu'il va partir? demanda la vampire. Et Katherine?

- Katherine partira si elle se sent menacée, donc Bonnie se sera à toi de jouer, tu es la seule qu'elle craint vraiment. En revanche Damon, je ne sais pas. J'avoue que j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse un truc dingue, alors ce soir on surveille Elena. Il est hors de question que Damon s'approche d'elle. Va savoir dans quel état il est capable de se mettre après s'être fait viré de la pension. Je sais que j'ai été dur ave lui, mais il a beau être mon frère, il est allé trop loin cette fois. La manière dont il a agit avec Elena, c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. J'ai l'habitude des excès et des excentricités de mon frère, mais cette fois ça en est trop. Il a tout gagné avec son comportement de cinglé, égoïste sans cœur; il m'a forcé à choisir entre lui et Elena, et je l'ai choisi elle. Damon a vraiment été trop loin avec elle. Quand à Katherine... Mais pourquoi Elena ne m'a pas parlé de Katherine? J'aurai pu prendre les choses en mains plus tôt, éviter qu'elle ne fasse trop de dégâts!

- J'aurai du t'en parler, dit Bonnie. Lorsqu'Elena est sortie de sa chambre pour dire qu'elle voulait aller à Duke, elle a parlé de Katherine. Je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention à ce détail, trop heureuse qu'Elena soit sortie, et, je ne voulait surtout pas la froisser avec trop de questions et la braquer de nouveau contre moi.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Bonnie. Les responsables sont Katherine et Damon, la rassura Stefan.

- Crois moi, répondit la sorcière, Damon et Katherine vont quitter Mystic Falls de gré ou de force."

Après avoir passée un prise de sang, Elena attendait, déboussolée, les résultats dans le bureau du docteur. Le médecin avait confirmé l'hypothèse d'Elena. Certes il n'en était pas sûr _- d'où la prise de sang - _mais pour lui il y avait de très fortes chances qu'Elena soit enceinte. _Enceinte d'un vampire_! pensa-t-elle. _Enceinte de Damon_! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela était peut-être possible. Elle avait besoin de savoir. De savoir maintenant! L'attente lui était interminable. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait besoin d'entendre le docteur le lui dire, pour admettre ce qui - contre toutes attentes et en toutes vraies semblances - était entrain de se produire. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le docteur qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

" Très bien mademoiselle Gilbert, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes bel et bien enceinte. Félicitation!"

A ces mots Elena ressentit plusieurs émotions contradictoires. La surprise d'attendre un enfant d'un vampire alors que cela est sensé être impossible; la joie à l'idée d'avoir un bébé; la peur d'avoir un enfant, qui plus est d'un vampire; la peur aussi de le dire à Damon et de la réaction que le vampire pourrait avoir ainsi qu'un sentiment de culpabilité envers Stefan. Après que le docteur lui ai prescrit des vitamines prénatales en lui conseillant de prendre très vite rendez-vous chez le gynécologue, Elena quitta l'hôpital et se dirigea à la pension des Salvatore.

Bonnie venait de rejoindre Jeremy chez les Gilbert, lui racontant son entrevue avec Stefan et Caroline.

"Donc ce soir, on a décidé de veiller sur les Gilbert, dit elle. Hors de question que Damon ne te tue de nouveau! En faite, où est ta sœur?

- Sortie. Elle a dit qu'elle allait faire un tour, confia le jeune Gilbert. Tante Jenna dit qu'Elena doit gérer certaines choses et qu'elle nous parlera lorsqu'elle le voudra. Elle dit que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, que tout ira bien, qu'il s'agit là que d'une histoire concernant ses origines bulgares.

- Jenna? S'interloqua Bonnie.

- Oui je sais, je t'avais promis de ne plus utiliser mes dons puisque je ne sais comment les contrôler, mais je m'inquiétais pour ma sœur, tu peux comprendre. Alors j'ai décidé de demander de l'aide aux fantômes, et Jenna est apparue.

- A-t-elle dit autre chose sur les Petrova, demanda la sorcière toujours inquiète lorsqu'il s'agit des origines maternelles de son amie.

- Non.

- Et est-ce-que Jenna est toujours ici? S'enquit la sorcière qui avait quelques questions à poser au fantôme.

- Non."

Damon Salvatore n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout l'intention de quitter Mystic Falls. Son frère pouvait le menacer, le torturer, lui envoyer la petite sorcière, il ne quitterait pas Mystic Falls! Après l'énième coup de pieu métaphorique qu'il s'était prit de la part d'Elena c'est ce qu'il aurait très certainement dû faire, mais il avait décidé de pourrir de nouveau la vie de son frère, et pour cela quoi de mieux que de rester à Mystic Falls. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à trinquer à son nouveau plan damonesque, Elena rentra dans la maison.

" Il faut qu'on parle Damon!

- Moi je crois plutôt que l'on a plus rien à se dire, Elena. Maintenant dégage de chez moi! S'emporta-t-il.

- Damon, il faut absolument que je te parle, dit la jeune femme le plus calmement possible. Et au passage je te signal que ta maison m'appartient! Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je suis venue te parler.

- Je n'ai absolument pas envie de parler à une sale garce manipulatrice dans ton genre, Elena! D'ailleurs pour moi tu es morte! Déclara-t-il froidement.

- Damon arrête de dire n'importe quoi et écoute moi! dit-t-elle faisant comme si les paroles de Damon ne l'avaient pas touchée malgré les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

- Non, toi écoute moi bien! S'énerva-t-il sur un ton menaçant sans prêter attention au fait qu'Elena pleurait. Tu vas gentiment sortir de cette maison et ne plus jamais y refoutre le pieds lorsque j'y suis, sinon je m'arrangerai pour que tu sois réellement morte, c'est compris?

- Damon, murmura-t-elle plus qu'en larmes. Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal et je m'en excuse. Oh, si tu savais comme je suis désolée!

- Arrête ton stupide numéro Elena et dégage de chez moi!

- Non!

- Non? demanda le vampire fou de rage. Tu l'auras voulu."

La seconde d'après il l'attrapa à vitesse vampirique et la mordit dans le cou. La jeune femme hurlait, se débâtait, mais elle n'était qu'une humaine, fragile et faible dans les bras d'un des vampires les plus puissants qu'elle connaisse.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Elena ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Pas en ayant cet enfant, ce petit miracle à l'intérieur d'elle. Pourtant elle comprenait Damon. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur à mainte et mainte reprise. Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle aimait Stefan et qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle, alors qu'il s'agissait du plus gros mensonge qu'Elena n'avait jamais formulé. La jeune femme espérait que Damon se reprenne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Seulement une petite voix lui disait que Damon n'agissait plus de manière tout à fait rationnelle et qu'il allait véritablement et définitivement la tuer. Pourtant, contre toute attente, il s'arrêta et s'éloigna d'elle.

" Ton sang! Murmura-t-il choqué. Il est différent! Plus sucré, plus fruité. D'ailleurs tu es différente!"

En arrivant chez lui Stefan fut surprit de voir la voiture d'Elena. Cela faisait environ deux mois que la jeune femme n'était pas venue à la pension, et aujourd'hui elle était là. Avec Damon qui lui murmura que son sang était différent. _Son sang. Il a osé._ Sans plus réfléchir, Stefan rentra chez lui et se jeta sur son ainé.

Elena n'eut pas le temps de réagir au constat de Damon, que Stefan venait d'entrer à vitesse surnaturelle se jetant sur son ainé. Celui-ci, d'habitude plus rapide, ne l'avait pas vu venir et fut projeté au milieu livres de la bibliothèque.

" Stefan, arrête. Laisse le! Hurla la jeune femme tandis que le cadet de Salvatore ne l'écoutait pas et se jeta de nouveau sur son frère.

- Du calme petit frère! L'attrapa Damon. Le sang de Bambi n'est pas assez puissant pour que tu puisses me foutre une racler digne de ce nom!

- Peut-être, concéda Stefan en se dégageant de l'emprise de son frère et en le projetant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mais ma rage est assez puissante pour te planter un pieu dans le cœur!"

_Un pieu dans le cœur! _Comprit Elena.

"Non! Hurla-t-elle alors que ses larmes s'amplifièrent. Ne le tue pas! Il n'a rien fait de mal! C'est moi! C'est moi qui lui ai donné mon sang! Tout est de ma faute Stefan! Laisse le tranquille!

- Tu quoi? demanda Stefan interloqué. Son regard passait du visage en larmes d'Elena à celui inexpressif de son frère. Pourquoi?

- Parce que, parce que... balbutia la jeune femme.

- Tu l'as hypnotisé! Cria Stefan à l'encontre de son frère.

- Non! Elle a sa verveine! répondit sarcastiquement Damon. Mais ça aurait été intéressant de lui faire faire tout ce que je désir sans qu'elle ne dise non ou qu'elle ne me rappelle que tu es son petit ami. Qu'elle t'aime et tout le baratin.

- T'es qu'un salopard, arrogant, manipulateur et sans cœur! Lâcha Stefan. J'ai hâte que tu sortes de nos vies!

- Qu'il sorte de nos vies? S'offusqua Elena. Non, hors de question! Damon ne tu vas pas partir?

- Pourquoi? Saint Stefan ne te suffit plus? Lança t-il d'un ton acerbe.

- Arrête, Damon! S'énerva-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas partir!

- A oui, et pourquoi? demanda le vampire. Ecoute je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait, mais je crois que c'est mieux si je pars. Je ne voulais pas, mais après ce qui s'est passé, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, mais toi nous savons tous les deux que ça n'arrivera jamais. T'as gagné petit frère, ton psychopathe d'ainé quitte enfin Mystic Falls! Cria-t-il à l'intention de Stefan qui était à l'étage.

- Damon, non! Cria Elena, mais il était déjà loin de la maison. Reste."

En rentrant chez elle, Elena trouva une lettre de Damon sur son lit. Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre avant de commencer à lire:

Elena,

Je suis vraiment désolé. Pas seulement pour cet après midi, je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fais subir ces derniers temps. Tu ne méritais certainement pas cela. Comme je te l'ai dis à la pension, je ne voulais pas partir, seulement aujourd'hui j'ai bien failli te tuer; et te faire du mal est la chose qui m'est le plus insupportable. Je t'aime et tu sais que je veux passer mon éternité avec toi, mais je sais que tout ce que tu désires c'est Stefan. Je crois qu'à force, j'ai comprit que comparé à mon frère je ne suis rien. Je ne serais jamais rien. J'attendais trois mots de ta part. Trois petits mots que tu ne me diras malheureusement jamais. J'aurais aimé, j'aurais vraiment aimé être le bon frère, celui que tu aimes, celui qui est digne de ton amour. Je pourrais rester ici, me battre pour toi, mais ça ne servirait à rien. Juste à me faire souffrir et à me faire faire un truc idiot comme tout à l'heure. Alors j'ai décidé de partir ce soir et de t'écrire cette lettre pour m'excuser de tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire, en te souhaitant d'être heureuse, car tu le mérite. Ça et encore plus. Tu mérites vraiment une vie grandiose, remplie de bonheur. Une vie où je suis loin de toi.

Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours.

Damon.

Elena avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lire. Damon allait quitter Mystic Falls. Il allait la laisser toute seule ici, sans savoir qu'elle l'aimait aussi et sans savoir qu'elle attendait leur enfant. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir loin d'elle. Jamais!


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de sa maison, Bonnie interpella Elena.

"Alors tu es prête?

- Prête? Pourquoi faire? demanda la jeune femme.

- La crémaillère de Caroline et Tyler! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié! Caroline a dit aucune excuse. Aller, Jer est prêt, tu es prête, je suis prête, donc en voiture! Et ce sans discuter! Conclue Bonnie sur un ton ferme."

Dans l'appartement de ses amis, Elena cherchait un moyen de partir. Seulement, Stefan était là et refusait de la laisser une seule seconde. Pourtant elle devait partir, elle devait retrouver Damon, elle devait lui dire les trois mots qu'il attendait et elle devait lui annoncer sa grossesse. Ne supportant plus d'être chaperonnée par ses amis et son frère, Elena se dirigea vers la sortie.

" Où est-ce que tu vas? L'attrapa Bonnie par le bras.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires! répondit Elena en se dégageant de l'emprise de son amie. Laisse moi passer.

- Non Elena! Tu n'iras nulle part, c'est trop dangereux! La gronda la sorcière en la rattrapant par la taille. Tu... Non c'est impossible! s'exclama-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Tu ne peux pas être enceinte! Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants!"

Choqué par sa découverte, Bonnie lâcha Elena qui en profita pour quitter l'appartement.

A la pension des Salvatore, Elena espérait que Damon était toujours là. Elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui. Le rez-de-chaussée était désert, alors Elena monta à l'étage où elle trouva Damon entrain d'emballer le reste de ses affaires.

" Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi? S'interloqua la vampire sous le choc des paroles d'Elena.

- Je t'aime!

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse, demanda le vampire dérouté. Après tout ce que je t'ai dit, tout ce que je t'ai fait! Elena, j'aurais pu te tuer cette après-midi. Si le goût

_- inhabituel -_ de ton sang ne m'avait pas déboussolé, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi ton sang est si différent?

- Peut-être parce que je suis enceinte, répondit-t-elle.

- Tu quoi? demanda Damon confus. C'est impossible! Ni Stefan, ni moi ne pouvons...

- Il faut croire que toi tu peux, lança Elena. Comment je ne sais pas, mais tu le peux!

- Tu veux dire que c'est moi le père de ton enfant? Pas Stefan?

- C'est toi, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Tu es le seul avec qui j'ai couché depuis... pas mal de temps! Confia la jeune femme qui venait de réaliser que sa relation avec Stefan n'avait plus été la même après son retour à Mystic Falls.

- Oh mon dieu! Elena je suis incapable d'être un bon père pour cet enfant! Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'avoir un bon père, alors comment puis-je en être un?

- En aimant cet enfant! répondit-t-elle simplement. Damon, je ne te demande pas d'être parfait. Personne ne te le demande. Et je t'aime comme tu es! Je sais que tu ferras des erreurs, tout comme moi, mais l'important _- le plus important -_ c'est de donner de l'amour à ce bébé et de lui offrir la protection parentale dont il aura besoin. Et je sais que tu es capable d'aimer et de protéger quelqu'un, j'en suis la preuve vivante!"

Silencieux le vampire observa la jeune femme de haut en bas, se demandant s'il était vraiment capable d'assumer une famille. Il n'était pas Stefan. Les responsabilités n'avaient jamais été son fort, même lorsqu'il était humain. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Elena s'approcha de lui et lui dit:

" Tu l'as déjà fait. Etre responsable d'une autre personne. Tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance en toi Damon. Et s'il le faut j'aurais confiance pour deux.

- Tu es merveilleuse princesse! Murmura en caressant le ventre de la jeune femme tout en l'embrassant passionnément."


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Bonnie était assisse dans un coin de l'appartement de Caroline et Tyler, tentant de se remettre de sa découverte. Comment Elena pouvait être enceinte? Cette grossesse allait à l'encontre de toute logique. En tant que sorcière Bonnie était bien placée pour savoir que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants; alors comment Elena était-t-elle tombée enceinte? Alors qu'elle réfléchissait et tentait de trouver une explication rationnelle à la grossesse de sa meilleure amie, Bonnie fut tirée de ses pensées par Jeremy.

" Bonnie, ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il. Tu es toute pâle! On dirait que c'est toi qui vois des fantômes!

- Jeremy je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter! Gronda la sorcière paniquée. Dis-moi plutôt où est Stefan?

- Surement avec Elena. Peut-être sur balcon?

- Non ta sœur est partie! Déclara sa petite amie. Seule.

- Quoi? Hurla Jeremy. T'as vu Elena partir et tu n'as rien fait pour la retenir! Non mais tu es devenue dingue ou quoi?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Caroline.

- Bonnie a laissé Elena partir toute seule! Enfin qu'est-ce qui t'es passée par la tête, Bonnie? Comment tu as pu la laissé partir? Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose...

- Arriver quelque chose à qui? demanda Stefan qui venait d'arriver avec Matt. Où est Elena?

- Partie! Bonnie l'a laissé partir, expliqua Caroline. Et Jeremy panique à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Elle est ma seule famille! S'emporta le cadet des Gilbert. J'ai perdu mes parents puis ma tante et mon oncle! Vous ne croyez pas que ça suffit comme ça! Elena est la seule famille qu'il me reste! Et si jamais il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je vous jure que je tuerai le, la ou les responsables! Que se soit des humains, des vampires, des loups-garous, des sorciers, des sorcières ou n'importe quelles autres créatures que je ne connais pas! C'est compris? Maintenant au lieu de discuter, allons chercher ma sœur!

- J'appelle Alaric, déclara Stefan.

- Attends! L'interrompit Bonnie. Comment Elena et toi...? Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je ne comprends pas. Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, alors comment Elena peut-t-elle être enceinte?

- Elena est quoi? Cria Jeremy stupéfait par la déclaration de Bonnie, tandis le visage de Stefan se décomposait sur place.

- Le comportement irrationnel de ce matin, le déjeuner composé de glaces et de gâteaux, le fait qu'elle soit fatiguée et malade, énuméra leur hôte. Tout concorde!

- Bonnie? Paniqua son petit ami. Stefan est un vampire et Elena est humaine, le bébé est forcément à moitié vampire. C'est pas trop dangereux pour ma sœur cette grossesse?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la sorcière. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, et là, je découvre que ta sœur est enceinte. Aucun cas de ce genre n'a été répertorié. Enfin à ma connaissance. Il faudrait que je fasse quelques recherches, mais je pense - enfin si Stephenie Meyer n'influence pas trop mon jugement - que cette grossesse est probablement plus dangereuse qu'une ...

- Alors hors de question qu'Elena garde cet enfant! Déclara Jeremy d'un ton ferme. Désolé Stefan, mais je ne veux pas perdre ma sœur!

- Comme si Elena va te laisser décider à sa place, lui fit remarquer Caroline. Ta sœur est têtue et elle voudra garder cet enfant Jeremy.

- Au risque de mourir? demanda Bonnie. Tu crois vraiment qu' Elena se mettrait en danger à ce point pour avoir un enfant?

- Tu es peut-être une sorcière Bonnie, mais tu es humaine, déclara Caroline. Et tu ne vies pas une relation avec un être surnaturel, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Jeremy et toi, c'est humain. Moi je la comprends. Et si j'étais à sa place je n'hésiterai pas à donner ma vie pour mon enfant!

- Caroline! La réprimanda Tyler. Arrête de dire des conneries!

- Ce ne sont pas des conneries Ty! Se défendit la jeune blonde. C'est la vérité!

- Elena ne ferra pas ça? Déclara Matt. Pas si ça doit la tuer! Elle sait que Jeremy n'a qu'elle et elle ne ferrait rien qui pourrait l'anéantir.

- Elle le fera! Assura son ex-petite amie. Parce qu'elle doit déjà aimer ce bébé et parce qu'elle a toujours voulut une famille!

- Pas avec un vampire! Affirma le jeune homme blond.

- Matt a raison! Déclara Tyler. Elena ne verra pas une chose aussi stupide!

- Stupide? Lui reprocha Caroline. Elena veux un bébé, il n'y a rien de mal à ça!

- Caro, Stefan est un vampire! Tenta de la raisonner son petit ami. Avoir cet enfant est surement très dangereux pour elle!

- Moi je vous dis qu'Elena gardera ce bébé, et ce, qu'importent les conséquences pour elle! Soutenue la vampire.

- Ma sœur ne ferrait jamais une chose pareille, tenta de se rassurer le cadet des Gilbert. Pas si cela risque de la tuer!

- Jer, murmura Bonnie hésitante, réalisant que son amie avait toujours voulu être mère. Il n'est pas impossible que Caroline ait raison. Elena a toujours voulu des enfants, et connaissant son caractère, si elle a décidé de garder cet enfant, je ne pense pas qu'une grossesse hypothétiquement dangereuse ne l'arrête.

- Non, Elena ne ferra pas ça! Protesta le jeune homme. Stefan ne la laissera pas se tuer!

- Ce n'est pas moi, murmura le vampire qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de sa petite amie.

- Quoi? Ce n'est pas toi? L'interrogea Jeremy. Je ne comprends ce que tu veux dire? Qu'Elena ne t'écoutera pas? Bien sur que si, vous êtes ensemble!

- C'est Damon, répondit le vampire toujours sous le choc de ses découvertes.

- Quoi Damon? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là dedans? S'énerva Jeremy. Elena n'écoutera pas Damon! Ils ne se parlent même plus! Et quand ils se parlaient, c'était la plupart du temps pour se disputer!

- Oh mon dieu! Réalisa Caroline. Ce n'est pas Stefan! C'est Damon! Le père du bébé, c'est Damon!

A la pension Damon et Elena se tenaient tranquillement enlacés dans la chambre du vampire discutant de la grossesse de la jeune femme.

" J'aimerai bien avoir une petite fille, murmura la jeune femme rêveuse.

- Un fille! Pourquoi? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça. J'aimerai bien que l'on ait une fille. Et toi?

- Chérie, il y une heure jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir un enfant, alors choisir entre une fille et un garçon... Pourquoi pas les deux! Proposa le vampire futur papa.

- Des jumeaux? Deux bébés? Non!

- Pourquoi pas?

- Parce qu'un bébé demande beaucoup de travail, alors imagine deux! Expliqua Elena. De toute façon ce n'es pas nous qui choisissons, alors on aura ce que le destin nous donnera!

- Une fille, dans ce cas! Aussi belle que sa maman! Déclara Damon. Plus sérieusement Elena, tu n'as aucune idée de comment c'est possible? Je veux dire, je suis un vampire! Normalement tu ne devrais pas être enceinte, princesse. L'idéal se serait d'avoir les réponses à nos questions, tu ne trouves pas? Au fait, je suis sur que l'on aura deux bébés, dit Damon alors qu'Elena ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

- _The Secrets of Petrova_! S'écria Elena. Viens. On va chez moi!

- Mon ange, comme tu me l'a dit tout à l'heure la pension t'appartiens! Lui rappela le beau brun.

- Mon autre chez moi! Déclara-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire qui plut au vampire.

- Epouse-moi! dit-t-il, surpris lui même par sa requête.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle intriguée et surprise.

- Elena Gilbert, reprit sérieusement Damon. Veux tu m'épouser? Je ne te demande pas en mariage par caprice ou par devoir parce que tu es enceinte, je te demande en mariage parce que tu es la femme de mon éternité, c'est aussi simple que ça!

- Oui, murmura Elena émue aux larmes. Tout de suite même!

- Tout de suite? Il fait nuit, princesse!

- On pourrait aller à la chapelle de Richmond. Elle est ouverte sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais ne me dis pas que tu veux qu'on aille se marier maintenant parce que tu as peur que je change d'avis, parce que si c'est le cas, laisse moi te dire que j'étais très sérieux quand je t'ai demandé de m'épouser. D'accord c'était un de mes trucs impulsifs, mais c'était de l'impulsif sérieux ma princesse.

- Je sais, répondit-t-elle. On pourra se remarier à Mystic Falls, mais là tout ce que je veux c'est être ta femme.

- Ah les hormones! Se moqua le vampire. Bon allons à Richmond dans ce cas! Je ne voudrais pas risquer de te mettre en colère!"


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

"Quoi? Hurla Jeremy. Damon?

- Au moins ça règle le problème, constata Bonnie. Damon ne voudra jamais d'un enfant!

- Tu n'en sais rien, déclara Caroline. Après tout, n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit d'Elena. Aux yeux de Damon ce n'est pas n'importe qui, alors peut-être qu'il veut cet enfant autant qu'elle.

- Caro, on parle de Damon Salvatore! fit remarquer son petit ami. Tu crois qu'il jouer au papa poule et se balader avec un landau dans les rues de Mystic Falls. Moi j'ai du mal à y croire.

- D'accord ce n'est pas le style de Damon, reconnue la vampire. Mais il aime Elena, et il pourrait ne pas dire non à l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec elle.

- Damon déteste les responsabilités et les contraintes, fit remarquer la sorcière. Alors je ne pense pas qu'un enfant soit dans ses projets!

- Tu n'en sais rien, la contredit Caroline.

- Bon, admettons cinq secondes que demain matin, Damon fasse passer une annonce dans la gazette de la ville pour annoncer qu'il va être père et qu'il est le plus heureux des homme et tout le tralala, supposa le loup-garou. Tu l'as dit toi même Caro, il aime Elena et si cette grossesse devient dangereuse pour elle, il la forcera à renoncer à cet enfant qu'elle le veille ou non. Rappel toi ce qu'il a fait quand il a eu peur de la perdre avant le sacrifice; il lui avait donné son sang de force pour qu'elle ne meurt pas mais qu'elle devienne vampire.

- Et bien il recommencera parce qu'Elena ne renoncera pas à cet enfant! Déclara la jeune femme.

- Je te rappelle juste qu'Elena ne veux pas devenir vampire! Clarifia Bonnie.

- C'était parce qu'elle voulait une famille, répondit Caroline. Mais là c'est différent, après la naissance du bébé rien ne l'empêchera de vouloir devenir vampire. Elle aura son enfant, a moitié vampire donc peut-être immortel; tout sera différent!

- Si la grossesse se passe bien! Insista Bonnie. Je sais qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'Elena s'entête à garder cet enfant, mais Caro, si jamais sa grossesse est dangereuse et met sa vie en danger, il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un de son entourage ne l'encourage dans cette voie, tu comprends?

- Non mais c'est quoi votre problème? S'écria la jeune femme énervée que personne ne conçoive son point de vue. Vous avez trop lu les Twilight, ou quoi? Parce que si votre référence c'est Stephenie Meyer, ça ne reflète pas du tout le monde dans lequel on vit. Comme dirais Damon, "Anne Rice est beaucoup plus proche de la réalité!" En tout cas une chose est sûre, Elena ne renoncera pas à son bébé!

- Caro, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu as bien compris la situation, déclara Matt. Imagine qu'Elena meurt. Elena. Mourir. Tu comprends?

- Ça n'arrivera pas! Déclara fermement Caroline. Elena ne mourra pas et elle ne renoncera pas à son bébé!

- Non mais tu es devenue dingue ou t'as envie de tuer ma sœur? S'énerva Jeremy. On ignore si sa grossesse est dangereuse ou non, mais si elle l'est et que tu l'encourages... Réfléchis deux secondes, Caro!

- Laisse tomber, soupira Tyler. Le problème ce n'est plus Elena, c'est Caroline. Elle s'identifie à ta sœur. Elle pense que si Elena peut avoir un enfant alors peut-être qu'elle aussi un jour le pourra. C'est complètement dingue Caro! Pour nous ce serait encore pire que pour Elena et Damon, parce que tu es un vampire et moi un loup-garou, et que les vampires et les loups-garous ne sont pas sensés s'aimer mais s'entre-tuer! Merde Caro, notre relation n'est pas assez compliquée comme ça sans que toi tu n'y rajoutes tes obsessions!

- Ce ne sont pas des obsessions! Et je ne m'identifie pas à Elena! S'emporta la jeune vampire. Je sais juste ce qu'Elena veut pour avoir été humaine et avoir un jour voulut ce genre d'avenir. Connaissant Elena, cette grossesse doit déjà la comblée, et je ne pense pas qu'elle aie besoin que vous la fassiez paniquer avec vos théories hasardeuses sur l'éventualité d'un danger que pourrait ou ne pourrait pas représenter sa grossesse!"

Puis Caroline quitta ses amis en colère après eux. Elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi elle était la seule à comprendre Elena, à savoir ce que son amie allait faire. Et la seule à être optimiste. Après tout ce qu'Elena avait vécu ces dernières années, Caroline pensait que cette grossesse était très probablement la meilleure chose qu'il soit arrivé à son amie. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose; que ses amis comprennent l'importance de donner la vie. En effet Caroline avait toujours prit pour acquis le fait qu'un jour elle fonderait une famille, et ça lui était devenue tellement concret, que lorsqu'elle est devenue vampire, elle avait du se faire à l'idée que jamais elle n'aurait ce qu'elle avait toujours le plus désiré au monde. Elle avait renoncé à son plus important, son plus magnifique, son plus beau rêve, son plus cher désir, ainsi qu'à une partie de sa vie parce qu'elle était devenue un vampire. Voilà pourquoi Caroline Forbes avait tenu tête à tous ses amis. Pour ne pas qu'Elena ne renonce à ses rêves et ses désires et n'en soit réduite à souffrir en silence.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

En rentrant chez lui, Jeremy trouva sa maison vide. Elena était partie ne laissant qu'un mot déposé à l'entrée lui disant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était en sécurité avec Damon. Elle lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle serait de retour le lendemain matin. Jeremy savait que depuis un peu plus d'un an - depuis le sacrifice qui avait faillit couter la vie de sa sœur et qui avait couté celle de sa tante Jenna et indirectement celle de son oncle John - il était devenu très _- voir trop -_ protecteur envers sa sœur ainée. Mais Elena était la seule famille qui lui restait et il la protègerait coute que coute.

" Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ta sœur! Gronda gentiment une voix familière derrière lui.

- Jenna! Tu sais où est Elena? Comment va-t-elle? Tu savais qu'elle est enceinte? La harcela le jeune homme.

- Et du calme! Vois tu Jeremy quand on est mort, on sait beaucoup de choses. On observe nos proches, et parfois, lorsque l'on est inquiet pour eux, on regarde dans leur avenir, expliqua le fantôme de sa tante. Alors quand on s'est aperçut qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre entre Elena et Damon, et que l'on a entendu Katherine dire que cela avait un rapport avec les Petrova, ton père et John sont allés voir dans son futur. Miranda, Isobel et moi savions très bien que quoi qu'il se passait Elena serait capable de gérer. Tu sais j'étais peut-être votre tutrice, mais celle qui maintenait et qui maintient encore le navire à flot c'est Elena. Ta sœur est tellement forte! Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle; c'est juste que ce n'est pas ton rôle! Contente toi simplement d'être son petit frère et laisse Damon s'occuper d'elle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ces mots! Laisser Damon Salvatore prendre soins de ta sœur! Si on m'avait dit que je dirai ça un jour! Pourtant il en est capable, il a vraiment changé et aujourd'hui il est prêt à aimer et à protéger ta sœur. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien pour Elena! Sa grossesse se passera à merveille! Elena ne court aucun danger! Sa grossesse est normale. Donc cesse de t'inquiéter pour elle, une éternité de bonheur l'attend!

- Tante Jenna, chuchota Jeremy. Vous nous manquez tous, tu sais.

- Je sais. Je sais, Jeremy. Elena et toi vous nous manquez aussi, mais la vie nous a séparé; c'est comme ça et on y peut rien. En attendant on est tous très fier de vous deux, si tu savais. _Tes parents. Moi. John_... Même Isobel est fière d'Elena. Tu sais, elle l'aimait vraiment. A sa manière, aussi tordue eut elle été, elle a aimé ta sœur. Tu devrais le dire à Elena, je crois qu'elle a besoin de savoir que la femme qui l'a mise au monde l'aimait malgré les apparences."

Puis aussi facilement qu'elle était apparue, Jenna disparut emportant le _"Je t'aime tante Jenna et merci pour tout"_ de Jeremy avec elle.

Elena avait du mal à croire qu'elle était à Richmond sur le point d'épouser Damon. En effet, elle se tenait dans une magnifique petite chapelle devant un prêtre prête à dire oui à son âme-sœur.

" Monsieur Damon Salvatore, voulez-vous prendre Elena Gilbert ici présente pour légitime épouse? demanda l'homme d'église.

- Oh que oui, répondit-t-il sur un ton remplit d'émotions.

- Et vous Elena, voulez-vous prendre Monsieur Damon Salvatore ici présent pour légitime époux?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle émue aux larmes.

- Très bien, à présent je vous déclare mari et femme! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!

- Comme si j'allais me gêner! s'exclama Damon avec son sarcasme habituel avant d'embrasser sa femme passionnément."

A la pension des Salvatore, Stefan digérait toujours les informations qu'il avait apprit il y a quelques heures seulement. _Elena et Damon!_ Comment avait-t-il fait pour louper un truc pareil? Il aurait du se rendre compte des sentiments qu'éprouvait Elena pour son frère. Et il aurait du se rendre compte que le comportement de Damon avait de près ou de loin un rapport avec Elena. _Elena!_ Pour la première fois de la soirée il venait de réaliser qu'il avait définitivement perdu Elena. Qu'il avait commencé à la perdre lorsqu'il avait fait ce foutu pacte avec Klaus. Bien sur il ne regrettait pas d'avoir sauver Damon; qu'importe les relations tendues et tordues qu'il entretient avec son ainé, Damon est sa seul famille et il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à le perdre. Son frère pouvait le haïr, l'embêter, lui mener la vie dure, il n'en restait pas moins son grand frère, celui qui provoquait leur père pour éviter que Giuseppe ne déverse sa rage sur le cadet de ses fils. Durant leur enfance et leur adolescence, les frères Salvatore étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, puis Katherine était arrivée et les a séparé. Il n'empêche que durant ces cent-quarante-cinq années de haine, Stefan a toujours aimé son frère. Qu'importe ce que Damon a pu faire ou ne pas faire, au fond de lui le cadet des Salvatore avait toujours aimé son frère. Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était fou de rage et de douleur d'avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait, Stefan tenait toujours à Damon.

" Ils n'y sont pour rien Stefan, déclara Katherine d'une voie douce qui était inhabituelle chez elle. C'est une vieille histoire de famille. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle_ L'autre moitié,_ si mes souvenirs son bons. C'est un peu une sorte de prophétie concernant les femmes de la famille. A l'approche du dix-neuvième anniversaire de la Petrova, si celle-ci a des intentions et un cœur pur, elle découvre qui est son âme-sœur. Rien ne sert de lutter; on ne peut lutter contre son destin. Et une fois les deux êtres réunis, plus rien ne peut les séparer et ensemble tout leur est possible. Mes arrières grands-parents Petrova ont combattus la maladie de mon arrière grand-père et celui-ci a guéri miraculeusement, les Flemming vivent avec la douleur de la perte de leur fille, et Elena et Damon ont procrée! Elena est la première descendante Petrova à se trouver dans cette situation, je veux dire avoir un vampire pour âme- sœur. Et c'est la première humaine à porter l'enfant d'un vampire. Mais c'est ça le pouvoir des âmes- sœurs. Impossible de lutter. Enfin c'est ce que ma mère me disait! Je fais partie des deux seules Petrova à avoir échappée au destin, puisque j'étais déjà un vampire.

- Qui était l'autre Petrova? demanda Stefan absorbé par l'histoire de Katherine.

- Isobel. Oh évidemment elle et Alaric se sont aimés, mais ils n'étaient pas destinés! Tout d'abord Isobel l'a rencontré alors qu'elle avait vingt ans, soit passée l'âge de la prophétie, et puis de toutes façons, elle n'avait plus les intentions pures lorsqu'elle avait dix-neuf ans puisqu'elle souhaitait devenir un vampire, donc elle était hors jeu comme on dit.

- Et ni toi, ni elle n'avez eu des regrets?

- J'ignore si Isobel était au courant de cette histoire sur les Petrova et les âmes-sœurs, mais pour moi devenir vampire était inévitable. Tu sais j'allais être sacrifié pour permettre à un psychopathe de devenir invincible! Blagua Katherine. S'il n'avait pas eu cette histoire de sosie de la première Petrova je ne serais peut-être pas devenue vampire, et si j'étais restée humaine - une humaine non égoïste - alors oui, moi aussi j'aurais rencontré mon prince charmant! (Elle avait parlé sur un ton modeste qui surprit son ancien amant). Tu sais j'ai beaucoup de regrets Stefan, mais mon côté égoïste fait que je ne regrette pas d'avoir trouvé un moyen de me sauver la vie.

- Tu as beaucoup de regrets? Toi? Katherine Pierce? S'interloqua le vampire.

- Oh que oui! Je te rappelle que Klaus a tué ma famille par ma faute! Et j'ai fait d'autres choses dont je me suis pas très fière; crois le ou pas.

- Comme quoi? demanda Stefan intrigué par les révélations de son ancienne maîtresse.

- Oh mon doux Stefan, murmura Katerina. J'ai fait tellement, mais alors tellement de choses horribles dans ma vie. Mais il y en a deux, deux dont je ne suis absolument pas du tout fière; mais elles sont mes secrets et j'ignore si je peux ou si je dois te les confier.

- Kat tu ne crois pas que tu peux me faire confiance depuis le temps?

- Si bien sûr que si! Seulement l'une te concerne, et l'autre concerne la pire chose que j'ai vécue; et pourtant j'étais vampire.

- Raconte moi!

- Et bien, tu sais, je vous aimais Damon et toi, admis sincèrement la vampire. Tous les deux d'une manière différente. Damon parce qu'il était le Bad-boy de Mystic Falls et qu'il me faisait rire, et toi parce que tu étais doux, tendre et gentil. Tu étais celui à qui je pouvais tout dire. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que je t'aimais plus que ton frère; j'ai mis plusieurs années pour tout te dire. Mais en 1864, je vous voulais tous les deux. C'est pour ça que je vous ai donné mon sang, et que j'ai demandé à Emily les bagues en lapis-lazuli. Seulement il y a eu ces stupides humains avec leur chasse aux vampires, et tu connais la suite. Je suis partie! Mais à chaque instant j'ai regretté d'être loin de toi. Tu étais celui que j'aimais vraiment! Le seul que j'ai aimé réellement! Quand à l'autre chose horrible que j'ai faite, je l'ai faite à la personne que j'aimais le plus, que j'aimerais toujours le plus. Tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé être courtisée et avoir tous les hommes à mes pieds. Même lorsque j'étais humaine! J'ai commencé à aller dans les bals à quatorze ans, et c'est à ce moment là que les hommes ont commencé à me faire la cour, et ça me plaisait. J'étais flattée de voir qu'ils s'intéressaient à moi malgré mon jeune âge. Alors j'ai commencé à aller à de plus en plus de soirées avec les gens de la haute société bulgare, et puis, un jour j'ai rencontré ce garçon: Peter. J'avais seize ans et lui en avait dix-huit. Toutes les jeunes filles le convoitaient, mais il ne s'intéressait qu'à moi. Pour moi, il étais plutôt banale, mais c'était un bon parti; alors je me suis pavanée à son bras. Tout ce qu'il voulait je le lui donnais. Et ce qu'il voulait c'étais moi! Plus précisément, il voulait coucher avec moi! C'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait! Et il a finit par obtenir ce qu'il désirait! Ensuite il a quitté la Bulgarie pour retourner en Allemagne d'où il était originaire. Et moi je me suis sentie si stupide d'avoir cédé à un homme qui ne m'aimait pas. En même temps, c'était un juste retour des choses puisque je ne l'aimais pas non plus. Enfin, très vite j'ai décidé de l'oublier, mais le destin a fait en sorte que jamais je ne puisse oublier Peter. J'étais enceinte de lui.

- Toi, Katerina Petrova, tu as eu un enfant? S'interloqua Stefan médusé face à la dernière confession de Katherine. J'ai du mal à le croire!

- Pourtant c'est la vérité. J'ai mis au monde une magnifique petite fille. Elle s'appelait Katia. C'est la seule personne que Klaus n'a jamais pu trouver. Le jour où j'ai compris à quoi je lui servais, j'ai mis mon enfant en sécurité chez de la famille éloignée, tellement éloignée que personne n'en connaissait l'existence, puis je suis devenue vampire, et plus jamais je n'ai revu ma petite fille! Pleura Katherine.

- Kat... dit Stefan en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé."

Stefan avait du mal à croire tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Non seulement Katherine avouait _- sincèrement -_ l'avoir réellement aimé, mais en plus elle venait de lui confier avoir été mère. _Katherine avoir été mère!_ Stefan avait du mal à l'imaginer Maman. Ça ressemblait tellement peu à la Katherine qu'il connaissait. Impatiente, impulsive, imprévisible, égoïste, égocentrique, narcissique, méchante, manipulatrice. A l'opposer de l'image qu'il se faisait d'une mère. Pourtant Stefan savait que Katherine aimait sa fille, il n'y avait qu'à voir dans l'état dans lequel elle était. Katherine Pierce pleurait _- et ce pour de vrai! -_ dans ses bras. Certes elle avait déjà pleuré dans ses bras, mais elle jouait un jeu, elle cherchait à le manipuler, alors que là, elle souffrait véritablement. Stefan pouvait ressentir la réelle souffrance de Katerina.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Sur le chemin du retour, Elena Salvatore décida d'ouvrir le livre sur les Petrova afin d'y lire à voix hautes les textes apparut:

"«Elena Gilbert Salvatore, possédante actuelle du livre _The Secrets of Petrova_, tu dois savoir que ce livre est ensorcelé de manière à pouvoir te donner toutes les réponses dont tu as de besoin. Sache tout d'abord que si tu n'es pas la première Petrova à rencontrer ton âme-sœur, tu es la première à avoir une âme-sœur qui est un vampire. Cela ne change rien du tout à la prophétie. Le pouvoir des âmes-sœurs est très puissant, c'est le plus puissant des pouvoirs puisque c'est l'amour à l'état pur, le vrai, le seul et l'unique. C'est à cause, ou plutôt grâce à cet amour qu'aujourd'hui tu attends un enfant. Ou plutôt deux! Mais je te laisse découvrir les choses lorsque ce sera le moment. En attendant, tu devrais rassurer tes amis qui semblent très inquiet, pour ne pas dire paranoïaque à propos de ta grossesse. Et n'oublie jamais que lorsque tu as besoin de réponses _The Secrets of Petrova _sera là pour toi.»

- Et bien, c'est très surnaturel! Déclara Damon. Très Petrova!

- Ouais, murmura Elena perdue dans ses pensées. Mais si je n'étais pas une Petrova, jamais je ne serais enceinte de ton enfant. Ou plutôt tes enfants! Je suis à la fois rassurée de savoir que tout va bien se passer, et à la fois ça me fait flipper de savoir que l'on va avoir des jumeaux. Les gens disent qu'avec un bébé c'est déjà compliqué, alors imagine avec deux bébés!

- Je devrais probablement acheter une voiture familiale! Plaisanta son mari. Oh, et on devra tout acheter en double, donc dépenser deux fois plus d'argent!

- Oh l'argent! Paniqua Elena. Mes héritages ne sont pas non plus très énormes, et on aura très vite tout dépensé; les enfants coutent chers! Damon, comment on va faire?

- Je suis riche! Déclara calmement le vampire.

- Tu es riche? demanda sa femme interloquée se demandant s'il plaisantait ou non.

- Oui. Riche! Rigola-t-il se moquant d'Elena. Même plus que riche! Je dirais multimilliardaire!

- Multimilliardaire? S'estomaqua la jeune mariée sous le choc des paroles de Damon. Sérieusement?

- Oh que oui! Mon père était un obsédé de pouvoir et d'argent, et lorsqu'il est mort, j'ai piqué l'argent qui me revenait! Ensuite j'ai fait une ou deux magouilles, arnaqué quelques personnes - mais je crois qu'il faut mieux que tu ne saches pas tout dans les détails - et puis, j'ai placer l'argent dans les banques, un peu partout dans le monde, et ce sous des noms d'emprunts la plupart du temps, en général dans les paradis fiscaux. Donc maintenant Madame Salvatore, j'ai assez d'argent pour te payer un immense dressing avec à l'intérieur des vêtements signés des plus grands couturiers du monde entier; j'ai assez d'argent pour que l'on puisse faire autant pour faire autant de voyages que tu le voudras; j'ai assez d'argent pour t'offrir autant de résidences secondaires que tu le souhaiteras; j'ai assez d'argent pour tous les bijoux qui te feront plaisir; j'ai assez d'argent pour te donner tout ce que tu veux tout en assurant de brillantes études à nos enfants, ainsi qu'un bon compte en banque. En fait je pourrais recouvrir le déficit des Etats-Unis à moi tout seul. Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique te plairaient princesse? Parce que si tu les veux, je fonce de suite à Washington t'acheter le pays!

- Non merci! S'esclaffa Elena qui riait aux éclats face au monologue surréaliste et matérialiste de son mari. J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux! Néanmoins, c'était une proposition de cadeau de mariage assez original! Tout à fait toi, mon cœur!"

Stefan - qui venait de terminer ses cartons - descendit dans le hall de l'immense demeure des Salvatore et y déposa une lettre à l'intention de Damon et Elena avant de rejoindre Katherine dans la voiture. Après avoir consolé son ex petite amie, Stefan lui avait conseillé de quitter la maison afin d'y laisser Elena et Damon vivre leur vie. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle proteste, mais Katerina lui avait simplement demandé ce que lui comptait faire. C'est alors qu'il lui avait parlé de la maison qu'il possédait près de la forêt amazonienne dans laquelle il comptait aller. Comme il n'avait pas envie de rester seul et comme il savait que Katherine détestait s'ennuyer, il lui avait proposé de venir avec lui ce qui enchanta la vampire qui accepta immédiatement. Bien sûr, le cadet des Salvatore lui avait précisé que c'était en tout bien tout honore, mais Katerina ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention, emballant à toute vitesse ses affaires, trop heureuse de partir avec Stefan.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Mystic Falls, Damon et Elena se rendirent d'abord chez les Gilbert afin de voir Jeremy, qu'Elena pensait inquiet. Or celui-ci les accueillit de manière plutôt calme et décontracté ce qui intrigua sa sœur.

"Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent! Déclara Jeremy sur un ton léger. Je dois avouer qu'hier lorsqu'on a apprit ta grossesse on a tous un peu cédé à la panique, moi le premier. Mais j'ai eu la visite de tante Jenna et elle m'a dit que tout irait bien pour toi, alors ça m'a rassuré. D'ailleurs il n'y a qu'à te regarder pour voir que tout va bien! Ça fait très longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu si calme, si décontracté et si souriante! Ça fait plaisir à voir! On peut dire que la grossesse te va à merveille!

- La grossesse et le mariage! Précisa sa sœur. On revient de la chapelle de Richmond.

- Oui, ta sœur commence à avoir des exigences de femmes enceintes! Ralla Damon sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et la première exigence qu'Elena a eue, ça à été de vouloir se marier en pleine nuit! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si la chapelle de Richmond n'existait pas! En tout cas je crois que je dois m'attendre à tout ces prochains mois!

- Arrête ton char Damon! Le réprimanda sa femme. Tu mourais d'envie de m'épouser et tes yeux pétillaient quand on s'est dit oui! C'était tout sauf un fardeau pour toi! En plus toi qui adores tout avoir tout de suite, tu as été servi!

- Oui, la femme de mon éternité qui m'épouse dans l'heure qui suit ma demande en mariage, et ce quelques heures après m'avoir annoncer qu'on allait être parents! Récapitula le jeune marié. Si j'avais été humain, mon cœur n'aurait surement pas supporté toutes ces émotions.

- Je suis humaine, et j'ai bien tout supporté! Lui fit remarquer Elena.

- Oui mais toi princesse tu es une humaine extraordinaire!

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je dois vous félicité doublement? dit Jeremy. Je crois que si tu n'avais pas déjà épousé ma sœur et que si tu n'étais pas un vampire, je devrais te prendre à part et te faire un super long discours de petit frère ultra protecteur. Mais bon, vu les circonstances c'est un peu tard et j'aurais trop peur que tu ne me tues. Et puis, Elena sait ce qu'elle fait, elle a la tête sur les épaules et elle prend toujours les bonnes décisions, donc le problème est réglé!

- Heureusement, je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans me fasse la morale! répondit le vampire avec sarcasme.

- Stefan a dix sept ans! Souligna l'adolescent afin d'agacer gentiment Damon.

- Ouais, mais Stefan je lui botte le cul quand je veux! répondit son beau frère. A toi aussi soit dit en passant!

- Je sais, déclara le cadet des Gilbert. Au fait Elena, tante Jenna m'a dit quelque chose à propos d'Isobel; elle m'a dit de te dire que même si ça ne se voyait pas, Isobel t'aimait et Jenna pensait qu'il fallait que tu le saches. (Puis Elena commença à pleurer et Damon la prit dans ses bras afin de la calmer). Elena je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je...

- Hormones! Justifia Damon. Autant que tu t'y fasses parce que ça va être comme ça durant les neuf prochains mois. Tu vas voir ta sœur pleurer à la moindre émotion, piquer une colère à la moindre contrariété; enfin réagir comme une femme enceinte!

- Ouais mais c'est ma sœur alors que toi c'est ta femme! C'est toi qui devras gérer ses réactions émotionnelles irrationnelles et ses envies bizarres qu'ont les femmes enceintes, lui rappela Jeremy. Donc bonne chance mec!

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, l'avertit Elena en pleurant et en rigolant en voyant la tête de Damon lorsque son cadet l'avait appelé _mec_ tout en sachant que son mari ne ferrait pas de mal à Jeremy. Damon pourrait voir rouge et tu pourrais la sentir passé Jer. N'oublie pas qu'avant d'être ton beau frère, Damon est un vampire.

- Elena a raison, tu ne devrais pas trop jouer avec le feu, attesta le vampire. Il brule! Mais bon, je dois avouer que je t'aime bien mini Gilbert! Tu m'amuses!"

Au Mystic Grill, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan et Alaric Saltzman attendaient tous Jeremy. Celui-ci avait envoyé un texto à sa petite amie lui disant qu'Elena et Damon étaient rentrés mariés, et que ceux-ci venaient juste de repartir. Il avait précisé que sa sœur allait - et irait - très bien, et il demandait à Bonnie de dire à Caroline d'éviter de se pavaner autour d'eux en disant _"Je vous l'avait bien dit!"_. Il avait aussi ajouté qu'il arrivait tout de suite avec des réponses à leurs questions puisqu'Elena et Damon lui avaient tout raconté.

En effet quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard le cadet des Gilbert entrait dans le Mystic Grill. Lorsqu'il arriva à la table de ses amis, Caroline ne pût réprimer un _"Je l'avais bien dit!" _narquois.

" On sait Caro, on sait, tenta de la calmer Tyler. On avait tord et toi tu avais raison! Raison sur toute la ligne! Tu nous es supérieur en tout point! Ça te va?

- On va faire avec même si j'aimerais bien tous vous l'entendre dire! Ralla la vampire.

- Tu avais raison! Crièrent tous ses amis en même temps.

- A ça fait du bien de l'entendre! S'enorgueillis Caroline sur le ton de la plaisanterie. C'est pas tout, mais je crois que Jer doit tout nous raconter, donc aller au boulot Jeremy!"

Puis suivant les ordres de Caroline, Jeremy raconta tout ce que sa sœur et son beau frère lui avaient raconté sur les âmes-sœurs chez les Petrova, sur l'amour invincible plus fort que tout et sur le fait qu'Elena ne risquait absolument rien en ayant ses jumeaux.

" Des jumeaux! S'écria Caroline. C'est formidable! Deux bébés! On doit absolument faire une fête! Non seulement Elena et Damon font avoir deux bébés pour le prix d'un, mais en plus ils se sont mariés! C'est fantastique! Matt, le Grill est libre ce soir?

- En théorie, répondit le jeune homme toujours désorienté lorsque Caroline rentrait dans une de ses phases maniaque de l'organisation qui plus est d'un événement à la dernière minute.

- Parfait! Déclara Caroline d'un ton joyeux. Alors il faut que j'envoie des textos à tout le monde, et que je convainque le pâtissier de faire un gâteau pour ce soir, ensuite il nous faut fleurir les lieux; c'est un mariage que l'on fête! Bon je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot pour toute la journée! Rendez vous ce soir vingt heures pétante ici! Et Jeremy, tu iras chercher ta sœur et ton beau frère, eux devront être là un quart d'heure après, compris?

- Ok, déclara Jeremy soulagé que la jeune femme ne l'ai pas réquisitionné pour l'aider à organiser la soirée.

- Donc Elena et Damon sont des âmes-sœurs? demanda le professeurs d'Histoire qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles."

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent une bonne partie de leur journée. A parler de l'histoire d'âme-sœur d'Elena et de Damon car ils avaient du mal à réaliser que Damon Salvatore et Elena Gilbert - qui passaient la plupart de leur temps à se disputer à propos de tout et n'importe quoi - étaient des âmes-sœurs. Mais tous étaient rassurés et heureux car Jeremy avait dit que sa sœur irait bien et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse que lorsqu'elle était rentrée ce matin.

En arrivant dans l'immense demeure des Salvatore, Elena se dirigea dans la chambre de son mari - leur chambre dorénavant (puisqu'ils avaient décidé de vivre dans la maison des Salvatore qui était bien plus grande et qui avait bien plus de terrain que celle des Gilbert) - et ouvrit son journal afin d'y raconter tout ce qu'il c'était passé:

Lundi 3 Septembre, le matin

Cher Journal,

Depuis hier après midi, il s'en est passé des choses. Après avoir finie de te rédiger, Katherine est revenue, et elle m'a fait comprendre que j'étais enceinte. Enceinte! Oui tu m'as bien comprise. Bref je te passe l'histoire de l'hôpital et de l'incident avec Damon. Lui et moi on est âme-sœur! En fait cette histoire d'âme-sœur vient de mes origines Petrova; très peu de Petrova ont échappé à leur destin. Et le mien, c'est une vie de bonheur avec Damon. Je sais cette histoire d'âme-sœur parait aussi dingue que ma grossesse! En fait les deux choses sont liées: avec Damon tout m'est possible puisque le lien qui nous uni est un lien d'amour pur et indéfectible, et c'est bien connu l'amour est le plus puissant de tous les pouvoirs! Bref, comme je suis une Petrova, je peux avoir des enfants un vampire puisque mon vampire de mari est mon âme-sœur. Et oui, Damon et moi on est marié depuis 1h24 ce matin. Oh si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse! Je suis mariée avec l'homme que j'aime et je suis enceinte. Enceinte de jumeaux! Je sais deux bébés ça fait flipper ... en théorie parce que bizarrement dans les bras de mon mari (décidément j'adore dire que Damon est mon mari!) l'idée d'avoir des jumeaux ne me fait plus peur; au contraire je suis folle de joie. En même temps je ne vais pas cracher dans la soupe, comme on dit. Mon mari est un vampire, et en théorie les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. Le fait que je soit enceinte est déjà un vrai miracle, mais enceinte de jumeaux ça l'est encore plus! Ce miracle comme je dis, c'est l'amour, notre amour à Damon et à moi! Il m'aime et je l'aime! Et il est différent avec moi; différent du Damon que tout le monde connait. Il garde tout ce qui le qualifie, mais il aborde une facette protectrice, tendre et aimante à mon égard, et il me fait sentir être une véritable princesse. _Sa princesse._ Je n'ai plus peur de notre relation, je sais que jamais il ne me feras souffrir; je le sens. Je sais c'est irrationnel mais notre amour est irrationnel! Je sens lorsqu'il est inquiet, impatient, en colère, heureux, malheureux... Et je sais que c'est pareil pour lui. On est lié au-delà du rationnel ou du compréhensible; c'est magique, éternel et puissant. C'est l'amour! Oh cher journal si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse! Mon bonheur est indescriptible! Je suis mariée et je suis enceinte! Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes!

J'en reviens à ma grossesse et à mon mari. Pour tout te dire Damon a prit l'annonce de ma grossesse en flippant. Déjà un bébé pour un vampire c'est impossible! Mais pour Damon le problème n'et pas là; le problème est qu'il a paniqué à l'idée d'être le même genre de père que le sien et de nous faire souffrir les enfants et moi. Mais je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas et j'ai su trouver les mots pour le rassurer; même si je sais qu'au fond de lui il est encore et toujours terrifié à l'idée d'être un aussi mauvais père que l'a été le sien. Portant je sais que Damon sera un père formidable! Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont il dépose sa main sur mon ventre où les prunelles de ses yeux s'enflammer lorsqu'on parle des bébés; il est aux anges! Et moi aussi! Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je peux dire que tout est vraiment parfait et merveilleux dans ma vie et que je suis vraiment heureuse!

Elena Salvatore.

Puis Elena descendit au salon où son mari se tenait assis lisant ce qui semblait être une lettre.

" Un problème? S'inquiéta Elena en voyant la tête de Damon qui semblait souffrir.

- Stefan, murmura-t-il en lui tendant la lettre qu'elle lut à voix haute."

Chers Elena et Damon,

Lorsque vous lirez cette lettre, j'aurais quitté Mystic Falls; en effet je ne souhaite pas nuire à votre bonheur. Sachez tout de même que je ne vous ne veux pas; Katherine m'ayant expliqué cette histoire sur les Petrova. En parlant d'elle, je l'ai emmené avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul en ce moment et Katherine peut se révéler très amicale quand elle le veut. D'ailleurs elle m'a promis que quoiqu'il arrive, elle se tiendrait éloignée de vous et de votre famille: on a une sorte de deal. Correct Damon! Ne t'inquiet pas!

En tout cas je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec votre enfant.

Stefan.

PS: Damon j'imagine que tu t'inquiètes de devenir un père comme le notre, mais sache que cela n'arrivera pas. Tu es très diffèrent de lui; à vrai dire tu ressemble beaucoup plus à notre mère. Je me souviens certes peu d'elle mais il me semble qu'elle était comme toi: une tête brûlée impulsive au grand cœur. Elena rappel le lui de temps en temps!

"Il souffre! Murmura Damon

- Je sais. Je sais, lui répondit Elena en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais un jour il reviendra. Tu es son frère!"


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Cinq ans plus tard Elena et Damon étaient parents de cinq enfants: les jumelles, Miranda Bonnie Salvatore et Jenna Caroline Salvatore qui avaient quatre ans, leurs petite sœur de trois ans, Michaëla Isobel Salvatore et leurs petits frères Grayson John Jeremy Salvatore et Damon Alaric Stefan Salvatore les jumeaux d'un ans et demi. Tous les sept étaient réunis dans le salon où les parents racontaient à leurs enfants la drôle d'histoire qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils leur parlèrent principalement de l'histoire sur les âmes-sœurs et de l'annonce improbable de la première grossesse de leur mère. Puis Elena leur montra des photos: celles de la fête organisée par leur tante Caroline au Mystic Grill en l'honneur de mariage, celles de leurs second mariage à Mystic Falls où les enfants purent reconnaitre Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Alaric et leurs arrière grands-parents Flemming ainsi que celles de chacun d'entre eux à leurs naissances. Ensuite Elena trouva d'autres photos dans un vieil album et elle put montrer à ses enfants de qui ils tenaient leurs prénoms. Puis Damon monta à l'étage et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec un photo qu'il tendit à la petite Michaëla en lui disant:" Tu vois ma puce, c'était ma maman et c'est d'elle que tu tiens ton prénom Michaëla."

Le soir du vingt-quatre décembre, tous les amis et la famille des Salvatore étaient réunis dans leur immense demeure: il y avait Jeremy et Bonnie qui étaient mariés et qui avaient un bébé, une fille prénommée Sheila; Caroline et Tyler qui s'étaient marié il y un peu plus d'un an; Alaric toujours professeur d'Histoire au lycée de Mystic Falls le jour et chasseur de vampires la nuit Matt qui revenait en ville pour les vacances et les Flemming de qui Elena était proche et qui adoraient autant leur petite filles que leurs arrière petits enfants. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à commencer le repas qu'Elena avait préparé, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et la jeune femme alla ouvrir.

" Je savais que tu reviendrais un jour! dit elle simplement. Damon viens! (Il arriva tenant la petite Michaëla et le petit Grayson dans les bras).

- Waouh! S'interloqua Stefan. Combien d'enfant avez vous au juste?

- Salut petit frère, dit Damon qui essayait de cacher le fait qu'il était heureux de revoir Stefan. Pour répondre à ta question: cinq! Les jumelles de quatre ans, mes petites Miranda et Jenna, ma petite Michaëla qui est dans mes bras et qui a eu trois ans il y quatre jours et mes petits jumeaux Grayson qui est là, et Damon Junior qui joue avec les jumelles au salon. Et avant que tu ne te moques de moi pour mon égo démesuré, sache que c'est Elena qui a voulu appeler le petit comme moi!

- Ouais et tu ne refuses rien à ta femme si j'ai bien compris! En tout cas félicitations à tous les deux!

- Maman? Papa? Chercha Miranda.

- C'est lui oncle Stefan? demanda Jenna qui venait d'entrer dans le hall et de reconnaitre l'homme qui se tenait sous le perron. Pourquoi il rentre pas?

- Oh mais oncle Stefan peut rentré s'il est tout seul, répondit son père ne voulant surtout pas de Katherine dans la vie de ses enfants. Allez filez tous au salon et dites à nos invités que tonton Stefan est de retour à la maison. (Puis il déposa ses deux enfants qu'il tenait dans ses bras pour qu'ils puissent suivre leurs grandes sœurs).

- Katherine n'est pas là, répondit son cadet. Elle a fait une promesse et elle la tiendra. Elle a changé!

- Mais oui, bien sûr! dit Elena avec le sarcasme qui qualifie d'ordinaire son mari. Comme si ça pouvait être possible!

- Ola! Toi t'es mariée à mon frère depuis trop longtemps! Se moqua Stefan. Tu parles comme lui! Et pour répondre à la question que tu vas me poser: je sais que vous êtes mariés parce que j'ai vu ton alliance. Par contre j'ai deux questions: depuis combien de temps êtes vous mariés et depuis combien de temps es tu un vampire Elena?

- Mariés depuis cinq ans et presque quatre mois, lui répondit sa belle sœur. Et vampire depuis la naissance des jumeaux, c'est-à-dire un an et demi. Tu comprends les enfants ont hérités de l'immortalité de Damon, alors ton frère a du me transformé pour que jamais je ne sois séparée de mes bébés.

- Comme tu peux le constater, ma femme est une vraie mère poule! Plaisanta l'ainé de Salvatore.

- Dit le papa poule! Se moqua Elena.

- Papa poule? S'interloqua Stefan en dévisageant Damon car il n'arrivait pas à imaginer son frère papa poule en connaissant le caractère de celui-ci.

- Et oui j'ai changé! Déclara Damon. Je suis devenu un mari, un père de famille et un homme de confiance!

- Damon dirige le Conseil des Fondateurs! Rajouta Elena fière de lui. Tu sais les choses ont un peu changé dans le conseil. Il y a toujours Carol et Liz mais il y a aussi Jeremy et Bonnie, et Caroline et Tyler. Ric a une place de membre à titre externe puisqu'il n'est pas un descendant des Fondateurs. Et évidemment moi aussi je fais partie du Conseil. Née Gilbert, épouse Salvatore; je ne pouvais pas y échappé!

- Et bien sûr tu as aussi ta place au sein du Conseil si jamais tu décides de rester, ajouta Damon. Mais la seule condition, ce n'est pas de sale petite garce ici, si tu vois de qui je veux parler! En fait en parlant d'elle, elle et toi vous êtes de nouveau ensemble?

- Toujours aussi curieux! Rigola Stefan. Et Oui. Comme je l'ai dit Katherine a changé, elle est moins égoïste, moins calculatrice, plus humaine. Beaucoup plus humaine!

Vous savez Klaus lui a fait plus de mal que vous ne le croyez. J'ai sa permission de vous raconter l'histoire, mais je ne pense pas que maintenant soit le moment le plus approprié."

Puis ils emmenèrent Stefan jusqu'au salon, où il retrouva tout ses amis et où il partagea avec eux le repas de Noël au plus grand bonheur de son frère qui cachait très bien ses émotions à ses convives mais pas à sa femme qui lui lança un sourire l'air de dire _"Tu ne me la fais pas à moi!"_.

Les invités étant repartis, les enfants étant au lit et Stefan s'étant fait inviter chez Alaric, Elena et Damon se retrouvèrent seuls. Le cadet des Salvatore avait eu le temps de raconter à son frère et sa belle sœur l'histoire concernant la fille de Katherine, mais cela n'avait rien changé à la décision du couple de ne pas vouloir d'elle dans leur vie. Pas parce qu'ils n'admettaient pas que Katerina aie pu changé, mais parce qu'elle est le sosie d'Elena et que les enfants Salvatore sont trop jeunes pour comprendre l'histoire du sacrifice et de la première Petrova. Mais Elena et Damon étaient heureux pour Stefan puisque Katherine semblait lui apporter une certaine sérénité.

Dans leur chambre Damon observait sa femme, qui comme tous les soirs, écrivait son journal. Le vampire adorait la regarder faire ça; elle lui semblait si concentrée et si heureuse. D'ailleurs très souvent après sa rédaction, Elena venait s'allonger à ses côtés pour lui lire ce qu'elle avait écrit. Il savait qu'elle écrivait chaque jour sur lui et sur leurs enfants, racontant toutes les pitreries que les petits étaient capables de faire dans une seule journée. Tous deux savaient qu'ils devaient être sérieux devant leurs chers petits bambins lorsque ceux-ci faisaient une bêtise, mais parfois celle-ci était tellement grotesque que le couple en riait en privée. Leur complicité n'avait jamais faibli avec les années et avec l'arrivée des enfants; au contraire elle n'en était que plus renforcer. A chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas seule avec son mari, Elena devait lutter contre ce désir qui la submergeait lorsqu'elle plongeait son regard dans les yeux bleus de son époux; lorsqu'elle l'observait disant ou faisant quelque-chose, ou simplement en le sachant pas très loin d'elle. A la pensée de Damon, Elena s'enflamma, et son mari s'en était aperçut puisqu'il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassant éperdument avant de l'amener doucement vers le lit en lui arrachant ses vêtements et en l'allongeant sur les couvertures afin de ne pas lui faire regretter le oui qu'elle avait à deux reprises prononcé, et afin de lui rappelé, (comme il l'avait toujours fait et comme il le ferra toujours et ce pour l'éternité) qu'ils sont bel et bien des âmes-sœurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>

**Tout d'abord ceci est la première fanfiction que je poste, mais sachez que je travail en parallèle sur quatre autres fanfictions, et ce depuis plus deux mois déjà. De plus je pense que cette histoire à un potentiel et peut-être décliné en une ou deux autres histoires. Mais pour le moment ce n'est qu'une vague idée mais comme je l'ai dit je travaille déjà sur quatre autres fanfictions. En tout cas j'espère juste que mon histoire vous a plu et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe. **

**Amandine3869.**


	19. Réponses aux reviews

**Désolée je ne publie pas un nouveau chapitre l'histoire étant finie depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Je réponds seulement à la review de CCC: Merci pour ton commentaire et heureuse que l'histoire t'ait plu. Cette fic est la première que j'ai écrite mais il y en a d'autres qui ont été publié depuis, si jamais ça t'intéresse. En tout cas je continue d'écrire (et plusieurs histoire), j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne jamais m'arrêter. En tout cas merci de tes encouragements. **

**Bises.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponse à Macoouba:<span> Damon n'est pas forcément banale. C'est juste que j'aime bien les happy end heureux mais Damon a changé c'est vrai (en même temps normal il a des enfants en charge) et dans l'épilogue (mes épilogues sont toujours léger il parait calmé mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est une autre personne. Forcément il doit continuer de péter des câbles de temps à autre et il tue des gens (il est à la tête du Conseil des Fondateurs donc il tue au moins des vampires). Juste dans l'épilogue que j'ai fait ça n'aurait pas été logique d'y montrer Damon tuant des gens. C'est juste un choix. Voilà pour la justification. En tout cas ravie que l'histoire des Petrova te plaise. **

**Bises et merci pour ta review.**

**Amandine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>man0n:<span> Oui je suis Delena, il n'y a qu'à voir mes fic! Et bien ici est la page réponses aux reviews donc à chaque fois que tu laisseras une review je mettrait la réponses ici. En tout cas ravie que le prologue t'ait plu et merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. ****

****Bises et à bientôt.  
><strong>**

****Amandine.****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ma:<span> Contente que mon histoire te plaise et merci pour ta review. La fic est en M parce que c'est la première que j'ai publié et je ne savais pas où la classer alors j'ai joué la carte sécurité.**

**Bises.  
><strong>

**Amandine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>fandefiction:<span> Ravie que mon histoire te plaise et oui je continue d'écrire, j'en ai écrit plein d'autre depuis celle-ci. En tout cas merci pour ta review. **

**Bises.  
><strong>

**Amandine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS:<span> Évidemment si il y a d'autres reviews de non inscrits(es) (à qui je réponds le plus souvent par MP et pour les habitué de mes autres histoires sur la fic en cour), j'y répondrai avec plaisir ci dessous.**


End file.
